


Problemas de comunicación

by Jake91



Series: Una serie de faltas de comunicación [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Stupid Boys, canon up to season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin le cuenta su secreto a Arthur, pero éste entiende mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miscommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272025) by [LadyAuroraPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon). 



> Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra traducción de Merlin *yuhu*. Esta es una historia terminada de 10 capis, pero es la primera de una serie. La autora está ahora mismo con la segunda parte y me ha comentado que en principio tiene en mente hacer tres. Creo que subiré unos dos capis a la semana, pero tampoco les puedo prometer nada.
> 
>  
> 
> Es una traducción del fic “Miscommunication” de LadyAuroraPendragon y todo el contenido imaginativo le pertenece solo a ella. Yo sólo me dedico a compartirlo en el forum español.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que la disfruten!!! ;P
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Notas: Como saben que en inglés no se hace diferencia entre hablar de tú o usted, he visto más conveniente traducir cuando se dirigen al rey como usted, pues me supongo que es lo debido, pero a Arthur le doy la libertad de hablar de tú a todo el mundo, que para algo es el rey xD… y bueno en cuanto a Merlin, pensé que sería lógico que le hablase de usted delante de otras personas y cuando se tratan realmente como rey y sirviente, pero el resto del tiempo se permite tutear al big prat.

 

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

 

No quería que pasara esto, Melin estaba borracho en ese momento, siempre era un idiota cuando bebía. Esta vez fue una de las peores. Fue la noche de la coronación del Rey Arthur, había habido un banquete después de ello, con más comida de la que se podía comer, y aún más bebida. Cuando el recién coronado Rey le puso una copa de vino en las manos a su sirviente, no lo pensó. Bebieron, todos bebieron, perdidos en comentarios sobre lo buen rey que sería Arthur. No fue hasta algo más tarde, cuando Merlin seguía al Rey de vuelta sus aposentos, que notó lo borracho que estaba.

 

Se balanceaba ferozmente, sin conseguir equilibrarse sobre sus pies; se había chocado con una pared y se había disculpado con remordimiento con ella, ganándose una fuerte carcajada del nuevo Rey.

 

“Estás completamente borracho,” le dijo Arthur, agarrándolo de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo con él.

 

“Es – tu culpa,” le dijo Merlin, tratando de decidir cual de los Arthur era el real, habían al menos dos o tres rondando frente de él.

 

“No lo creo,” remarcó Arthur, guiándolos por los pasillos hasta la cámara del Rey. “Te dije que te divirtieras, no que te emborracharas con Gwaine bajo la mesa.”

 

“Así es- s como me divierto.”

 

“Ya lo veo.”

 

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos del nuevo Rey. Fue un trabajo más complicado de lo normal preparar a Arthur para acostarse; tiró los pantalones de pijama de Arthur más de una vez y se chocó con un poste de la cama. Pronto, Arthur lo sentó en una silla y se cambió solo.

 

“¡Gracias por nada, Merlin!” le dijo mientras el sirviente salía de la habitación. Merlin no estaba en condiciones de llevar el juego de insultos, aunque fuera uno de sus favoritos. En vez de contestar, recogió la cesta de ropa sucia que tenía que lavar por la mañana, le deseó buenas noches y se marchó.

 

Sucedió en las escaleras, Merlin las bajaba tambaleándose, yendo a las cámaras que compartía con Gaius. Trataba de recordar como poner un pie bajo el otro sin caerse, había mucha distancia hasta el final de estas y aún con su estado de embriaguez, Merlin sabía que una cabeza rota no sería un bonito recuerdo… si es que no se mataba. Se hacía ruidos de aprobación a sí mismo mientras bajaba paso por paso mirando sobre la cesta. Escuchó ruidos en las escaleras y se giró para ver quien era.

 

Pero justo cuando lo hizo, pisó mal y su tobillo se torció, se tamboleó y balanceó en el escalón, tratando de no caer. Renunciando a la seguridad de la cesta, Merlin la tiró y se agarró a la barandilla. Miró como la cesta de madera caía escaleras abajo, la ropa de Arthur por todos lados, Merlin agradeció que no fueran partes de él perdiéndose mientras caía. Pero tampoco le gustó el trabajo extra que tendría que hacer. Gruñó mientras bajaba, lentamente, recogiendo las camisas de Arthur por el camino.

 

Camisas, pantalones, era un incordio, recoger todo esto y ¡sin tener donde ponerlas! Se le ocurrió, en su cerebro alcoholizado, que no tenía porque hacerlo. Con un gesto de sus dedos y un hechizo murmurado, la cesta voló desde el final de las escaleras hasta su mano, se sonrió satisfecho, colocando las prendas dentro. Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho. Escuchó unos pies arrastrarse fuertemente tras de sí y tragó, con los ojos abiertos. El hombre aclaró su garganta y Merlin lo supo, había sido Realmente pillado.

 

Se giró para enfrentarse a su espectador, qué rápido podía desaparecer la borrachera cuando se enfrentaba a un problema real. Agravaine estaba ahí, en lo alto de las escaleras, mirando a Merlin, cualquiera podría pensar que estaba perplejo, pero Merlin sabía mejor que el hombre estaba encantado.

 

“¿Qué acabas de hacer?” preguntó, aunque lo acababa de ver con sus malditos ojos. Merlin jadeó, abriendo y cerrando la boca, estaba acabado, eso era todo. Agravaine se lo contaría a Arthur y Merlin estaría muerto para el amanecer. “¿Acabas de…usar magia?”

 

“Yo, eh…” farfulló Merlin, parecía que algo de alcohol seguía en la parte del cerebro que necesitaba para pensar. Se juró que nunca más iba a beber.

 

“El sirviente personal del Rey ¿un mago?” dijo Agravaine, tratando de esconder una sonrisa. “¡Guardias!”

 

“No, por favor,” dijo Merlin, tirando la cesta de nuevo, la escuchó caer por las escaleras. “Yo sólo… yo…”

 

Con un pensamiento rápido, estiró su mano y lanzó un hechizo, audible, para reforzarlo, y vio como Agravaine retrocedía, pareciendo saber que iba a ocurrir, antes de que algo invisible lo golpeara en la cabeza y cayera, noqueado en lo alto de las escaleras. Merlin tomó aire profundamente, tratando de pensar que hacer ahora, no se conocía ningún hechizo de memoria, necesitaba borrar esta parte de los recuerdos de Agravaine, y sólo había un lugar al que ir para eso. Merlin se giró entonces, dejando a Agravaine en el suelo, mientras corría.

 

Voló dentro de la cámara de Gaius, sin importarle despertar al médico, igualmente lo necesitaba despierto.

 

“¡Gaius!” dijo, cayendo sobre el hombre, quien se quejaba mientras se sentaba.

 

“¿Qué pasa, Merlin?” preguntó, quitándose las mantas de encima. “¿Sabes la hora qué es?”

 

“Lo sé, pero…” Merlin se giró, sobrecogido por lo que tenía que admitir. “Algo terrible ha pasado.”

 

“¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó Gaius, más despierto ahora.

 

“Agravaine me vio usando magia,” admitió Merlin, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido. Había sido un tonto. “Tenemos que hacer algo, limpiarle la memoria.”

 

“¡Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido!” le gritó Gaius, pegándole en la cabeza con la suya. Merlin se apartó, alejándose del camino del hombre mientras éste iba al estante dónde estaban los libros. “Los encantamientos de memoria son peligrosos y requieren una gran habilidad,” explicó Gaius, completamente despierto ahora, leyendo por encima los libros. “lo que para un idiota como tú, puede ser muy difícil.”

 

“Lo siento, Gaius,” dijo Merlin, casi rogando. “Yo estaba…”

 

Gaius le olió entonces, mirándole de arriba abajo, “¡Estás borracho!”

 

“Sólo un poco…” murmuró.

 

“¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te mantengas alejado del alcohol?” le preguntó Gaius, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras seguía mirando entre los libros. “No puedes permitirte ser vulnerable.”

 

“Lo sé,” refunfuñó Merlin, pateando una basurilla con su bota, se sentía fatal y estúpido, Gaius sólo lo estaba empeorando.

 

“Claramente algo se perdió en el camino de mi boca a tu cerebro,” le dijo, antes de cerrar fuertemente el libro y agarrar otro. “Realmente la has pifiado completamente esta vez.”

 

“¿Qué voy a hacer?” preguntó Merlin. “¡Cuando Agravaine despierte, irá a decirle a Arthur que soy un brujo!”

 

“¿Despierte?”

 

“Sí, yo um…. Puede que le noqueara.”

 

Gaius tan sólo rodó los ojos, incluso con la tenue luz de la vela, Merlin podía verle hacer eso fácilmente.

 

“Simplemente tendrás que ir y decírselo a Arthur antes de que Agravaine lo haga,” le dijo Gaius, momentos después, mientras cerraba otro libro.

 

“¿Decirle a Arthur que tengo magia?” preguntó Merlin, con los ojos abiertos. ¿Gaius quería que lo mataran?

 

“Exactamente.” Asintió Gaius, alejándose, fue y se paró en la mesa, golpeándola con los dedos. “Aún tengo que encontrar un hechizo que borré permanentemente un pedazo de memoria, al menos que quieras dejarle la mente en blanco.”

 

“Eso no me importaría,” dijo Merlin, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

“¡Merlin!” advirtió Gaius. “Ve y dile a Arthur la verdad.”

 

“¡No puedo, Gaius!” replicó. “Él… me matará.”

 

“Me cuesta creer que Arthur te sentenciara a muerte,” le dijo Gaius, encogiendo un hombro. “Significas mucho para él.”

 

“Puede que seamos amigos, pero he roto las leyes de Camelot, no tiene elección.”

 

“Arthur es rey ahora, Merlin, puede hacer cambios en la ley si así lo considera.”

 

“¡No puedo decírselo!” gritó Merlin. Gaius asintió entonces, dirigiéndose a su cama.

 

“Entonces deja que lo haga Agravaine, quien seguramente retorcerá lo que sea que hayas hecho, a algo mucho peor.”

 

Merlin sabía que tenía razón, Agravaine vivía por este tipo de cosas, adoraba poner a los demás en apuros, era casi como si tratara de arruinar todo para todos. Merlin pensó, mientras iba a su cama, que probablemente era así. Había algo muy extraño con Agravaine.

 

Por la mañana, Merlin se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Gimió y maldijo mientras se tropezaba por las escaleras, donde, Gaius le tendía un bálsamo. Merlin se lo tragó, disgustado con el sabor, pero cuando el dolor de cabeza disminuyó, suspiró, preparándose para el día que le esperaba. Tendría que contarle a Arthur sobre su magia. Había trabajado tanto para ganarse la confianza de Arthur, y ahora, todo se estropearía.

 

“Buena suerte, chico,” le dijo Gaius, con una sonrisa, mientras se marchaba esa mañana. Había una gran probabilidad de que Merlin no viera esos muros o a Gaius de nuevo. Se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Gaius por un momento, antes de salir. Paró a recoger el desayuno del nuevo Rey antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos. Abrió la puerta, en silencio, tratando de no despertar al hombre, para que así, quizás, pudiera alargar el momento de confesarse ante Arthur un poco más. Pero el plan de Merlin falló, viendo al Rey ya despierto y vestido, sentado en su escritorio.

 

“Te has levantado temprano,” le dijo Merlin, mordiéndose el labio, mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

 

“Tú, tarde,” replicó Arthur, mirándole con una ceja alzada. “Te ves horrible,” declaró, sonriendo mientras se levantaba. “Eso te enseña a no beber tanto.”

 

“Si supieras…” murmuró Merlin, de improviso, mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida en la mesa. Arthur lo ignoró, estirándose sobre la mesa de madera para coger su comida.

 

“Tengo que darme prisa y bajar al campo de entrenamiento, los caballeros están haciendo sus ejercicios,” explicó Arthur. “Tengo una lista de tareas para ti, si no estás demasiado incapacitado para hacerlas.”

 

Merlin asintió, aturdido, mientras se tropezaba al ir a buscar la armadura del Rey. Vestir a Arthur hoy, fue tan difícil como la noche anterior. Pero no porque Merlin estuviera borracho, sino porque estaba demasiado ocupado dándole vueltas al dilema en su cabeza. Si Arthur no lo mataba, sino simplemente lo desterraba, ¿cómo iba a cumplir con su destino? Y si Arthur lo mataba…

 

“Merlin…”

 

“¿Sí, Sire?” preguntó, tratando de aclarar su mente de los pensamientos de muerte.

 

“¿Estás bien?”

 

“Sí, claro, ¿por qué?” preguntó Merlin, titubeando al girar una parte de la armadura de Arthur. Estaba tembloroso y tenía la frente cubierta en sudor.

 

“Casi no has dicho nada en toda la mañana,” explicó Arthur, girándose para mirar a Merlin con preocupación. “Y me has atado el peto cinco veces.” Merlin miró abajo, dejándolo para ir a otra parte. “No se necesita ser un genio para notar que algo ocurre.”

 

“Eso es bueno, porque tú definitivamente no eres un-”

 

“Merlin,” dijo Arthur, mirándole con advertencia. Merlin le sonrió, o al menos lo intentó. “Bien, vamos, suéltalo.”

 

“Arthur, yo…no sé como decirte esto,” admitió Merlin, mordiendo su labio inferior. Esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado nunca. Siempre se lo había imaginado como que haría algo heroico con magia y Arthur lo descubriría, no así, no contándoselo. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a creer que Merlin sólo quería protegerle si no había nada de lo que protegerle?

 

“Bueno, inténtalo,” sonrió Arthur, animándolo.

 

“No soy todo lo que parezco, Arthur,” empezó Merlin y se encogió, alejándose del Rey, después de acabar con las partes de la armadura. “Soy…soy diferente.”

 

“¿Lo eres?”

 

“Sí, yo…” tomó aire profundamente. “No soy como tú, quiero serlo, pero yo…” se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. “Soy especial, eso es lo que mi madre me decía.”

 

“¿Es eso?” preguntó Arthur, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a Merlin con interés. “¿Eso es todo?”

 

“No, yo um… no tengo una mente especial,” balbuceó más Merlin. “Al menos no lo creo, sé que me odiarás cuando te lo diga, ¡pero no quiero que lo hagas!” suplicó. “No quiero que pienses nada diferente de mi, no soy un monstruo, me preocupo por ti más que nadie, sólo quiero…” se trabó, limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. “Arthur, yo…”

 

“No tienes que decirlo, Merlin,” le paró, con una sonrisa. “Sé lo que eres.”

 

“¿Lo sabes?” preguntó Merlin, con los ojos bien abiertos, con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa. ¿Arthur lo sabía? Pero ¿cómo…?

 

“Lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo,” continuó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. “Ya era hora de que me lo contaras, no ha debido ser fácil guardarte algo así.”

 

“Gaius lo sabe,” admitió Merlin, con timidez. Pero para su sorpresa, Arthur sonrió.

 

“Me alegra que alguien lo haga, probablemente no podrías guardártelo para ti mismo, explotarías,” dijo, girándose y cogiendo su espada.

 

“No me puedo creer que lo supieras,” Merlin estaba perplejo, completamente. “¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?”

 

“Desde que fuimos a Ealdor juntos,” dijo Arthur, sonriendo entonces. “Era fácil de ver, ni Will ni tú podíais escondérmelo.”

 

“Siento haberte mentido,” dijo Merlin entonces, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. “¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?”

 

“Pensé que no estarías cómodo de hablarlo con otros.”

 

“Sólo pensaba que me odiarías si te enterabas…” fue apagándose, sintiéndose estúpido ahora. Arthur estaba siendo tan comprensivo y amable con esto, era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

 

“¿Por qué iba a odiarte?”  preguntó Arthur entonces. “No es tu culpa ser así. Creo que la gente puede nacer así.”

 

El corazón de Merlin casi explota en ese momento, con el sentimiento de querer abrazar a Arthur. Se quedó de pie donde estaba, sonriendo como un completo idiota, mirando a Arthur terminarse su desayuno, cuando le miró de nuevo, se rió de él.

 

“Eres un idiota,” sonrió, pellizcándole un hombro. Pero su sonrisa seguía clara en su cara. “Ahora, si no te importa… tengo caballeros a los que entrenar.”

 

“Por supuesto,” murmuró Merlin, retirándose para que Arthur pudiera ir hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando el Rey iba hacia ella, no pudo reprimirse. “Arthur…”

 

“¿Sí?” le miró con una sonrisa.

 

“Gracias,” fue todo lo que Merlin dijo, Arthur le asintió, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

Gaius estaba anonadado, atónito, y eso no pasaba a menudo, se había quedado en shock muchas veces, pero pocas veces se había quedado verdaderamente pasmado. Hoy era uno de esos días. Estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de un eliminador de sueño, todo por preocuparse por el tonto de Merlin, que había ido a decirle al rey que era un mago. Gaius estaba tan absorto en sus preocupaciones por el joven que casi tiró su instrumental cuando el chico irrumpió en la habitación.

 

Pero fue lo que le dijo lo que lo dejo completamente atónito, no la falta de respeto por la puerta y el lugar de trabajo de Gaius. No, Merlin le había dicho que el Rey Arthur ya sabía sobre su magia, desde hacía algún tiempo, y que no había habido derramamiento de sangre, ni pelea de importancia, ni ruegos por la vida de Merlin.

 

Cuando el mago se fue de la sala, diciendo adiós, tan felizmente como había llegado, fue cuando Gaius sacudió su cabeza. No se lo había esperado, que Arthur no se enfadara, no sólo eso… sino que ya lo supiera.

 

Merlin había sido siempre tan torpe cuando se trataba de mantener en secreto su magia, se estremeció al recordar cuando había llegado el cazador de brujas a Camelot. Gaius sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos recuerdos, terminando su poción. Entonces dejó su cámara, dirigiéndose al consejo, tenía cosas importantes que discutir con el nuevo Rey.

 

Hubo una epidemia de una repugnante gripe en la parte baja del pueblo y Gaius necesitaba suministros vitales que estaban a al menos dos días de distancia de Camelot. El anciano se adentró en la sala del consejo y tomó su asiento a la mesa, esperando a que el Rey llegara.

 

Cuando Arthur entró feliz en la estancia, con gran espíritu a pesar de la nueva presión de ser Rey. Parecía demasiado complacido para alguien que tenía un problema entre manos, un reino entero que gobernar, una medio hermana que quería su cabeza, y por encima de todo, un mago al que mantener en secreto.

 

“Gaius,” sonrió Arthur, agachando la cabeza en su dirección. “Me han dado a entender que ¿necesitas tiempo libre de tus deberes de médico para ir a recolectar suministros?”

 

“Sí, Sire,” dijo Gaius, asintiendo. “Hay una grip-”

 

Pero cuando Gaius estaba hablando, un estruendo le hizo saltar. Las puertas se abrieron y entró Agravaine, llevando las mismas ropas que la noche anterior, su pelo estaba revuelto en todas direcciones y tenía baba seca en su mejilla.

 

“Sire, ¡solicito hablar con vos!” dijo, mostrando los dientes y mirando alrededor como un loco, seguramente buscando alguna señal de Merlin.

 

“Parece que has tenido una mala noche,” dijo Arthur, tratando de esconder la diversión en su voz, Arthur aún era muy joven, algo como esto podía divertirle. Incluso divirtió un poco a Gaius. “A lo mejor deberías ir a refrescarte primero.”

 

“No, Sire,” Agravaine sacudió la cabeza. “Necesito hablar con vos ahora, es urgente.”

 

“Muy bien,” asintió Arthur, mirando a Agravaine con más atención. Agravain tomó aire, antes de ponerse recto, ignorando el mechón de pelo que se mantenía alzado en su coronilla.

 

“Es sobre su sirviente, Merlin.”

 

“¿Merlin?” preguntó Arthur, un poco más preocupado ahora. “¿Qué pasa con él?”

 

“Pillé al chico… en una posición muy comprometedora anoche,” explicó Agravaine, y entonces la cara de Arthur pasó de preocupación a comprensión. “Sire, su sirviente es…”

 

“Sé lo que es, Tío,” le paró Arthur, mirándolo un poco divertido de nuevo.

 

“¿Y no estás enfadado, Arthur?” preguntó Agravaine, olvidando las formalidades. “No le has tirado a las mazmorras por ser… ser un…”

 

“No hay razón para ello,” dijo Arthur, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Puede que mi padre hubiese visto a alguien como Merlin como inhumano o incluso una amenaza, pero yo no,” le dijo, manteniendo la cabeza alta. “No soy mi padre, Agravaine, y tengo intención de demostrarlo.”

 

Agravaine estaba completamente perplejo y un poco decepcionado, si Gaius lo miraba bien.

 

“Así que simplemente, no te importa que Merlin sea-”

 

“Eso no cambia lo que Merlin es, no para mi, en todo caso,” dijo Arthur entonces, levantándose de su silla. “Es tan humano como el resto de nosotros.”

 

Agravaine se tropezó, girándose para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando iba a atravesarla, pareció recuperar su cordura y se giró a la corte.

 

“Siento la interrupción, si no le importa, Sire, iré a lavarme ahora.”

 

Arthur asintió y Agravaine se marchó. Arthur sacudió la cabeza, y miró a los papeles que tenía delante. Gaius estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de Arthur, no es que no lo estuviera antes, pero ahora lo estaba más.

 

“Sire, debo decir, se está tomando esto más bien de lo que esperaba,” le dijo, incapaz de contenerse, sólo demostraba que por mucho que Uther hubiera hecho, no había conseguido destrozar a Arthur.

 

“No entiendo porque todos piensan que me lo tomaría tan mal,” explicó Arthur, mirando a Gaius, desconcertado. “¿Por qué debería importarme si a Merlin le gustan los hombres o las mujeres? No lo hace diferente para mi.”

 

Gaius asintió hasta que las palabras de Arthur profundizaron en él.

 

“¿Qué?” preguntó Gaius, confuso. “¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Merlin le dijo esta mañana, Sire?”

 

“Que es gay, ¿qué si no?” preguntó Arthur, mirándolo un poco confuso ahora. “Me dijo que lo sabías.”

 

“Oh, sí,” asintió Gaius, levantándose, tan rápido como un hombre de su edad podía. “Lo sé, claro.” Asintió de nuevo y fue hacia la puerta. “Bueno, debo marcharme…”

 

“¡Estamos en medio de un consejo!” le dijo Arthur.

 

“¡La gripe no espera por reuniones del consejo, Sire!” le respondió, cogiendo su bata y yendo hacia la puerta. Tenía que encontrar a Merlin antes de que Arthur lo viera de nuevo.

 

Se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, buscando a Merlin por los pasillos; Gaius a veces se preguntaba como podía haber un poderoso brujo en un chico tan estúpido.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Capítulo 3**

 

Merlin esperó en los aposentos del nuevo Rey, como el feliz sirviente que era. Había estado tan feliz ese día que había traído comida extra desde las cocinas para la cena de Arthur, como un regalo. Incluso se había topado con Agravaine en el pasillo, quien gruñó y miró a Merlin de una forma terrible, el cual, la había sonreído felizmente como respuesta. Sentía que todas sus preocupaciones y miedos le habían dejado, que su pecho podía respirar nuevamente y sus hombros estaban libre de carga. Era un buen sentimiento, uno que no había sentido desde que empezó a vivir en Camelot, y que había empeorado con los años.

 

Arthur entró poco después, quitándose la capa y mirando a la mesa con intensidad. Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer, sin hablar con Merlin.

 

“Buenas noches, Señor,” dijo Merlin de todas formas, en un feliz y no completamente sarcástico tono, como de costumbre. Arthur le miró, con un muslo de pollo en la boca.

 

“Merlin,” dijo, mientras masticaba. Horribles modales para un rey, pensó Merlin, pero Arthur nunca los tenía al menos que fuera necesario, como banquetes. “No te he visto desde esta mañana.”

 

“¿Cómo podrías cuando todo el mundo te ha mantenido encerrado en la sala del consejo todo el día?” le preguntó Merlin, pero sonriendo. Arthur se encogió de hombros, parecía un poco agitado por ello.

 

“Bueno, eso cambiará pronto,” dijo Arthur, mirando a su plato. “Han hecho que me perdiera la comida de nuevo.”

 

“Lo siento,” murmuró Merlin, con ganas de hablar de algo más. “Te he traído comida extra, pensé que tendrías hambre…y…”

 

Se detuvo, no quería decirle a Arthur que era una forma de agradecerle por no tirarle a las celdas, pero eso era lo que era.

 

“Puedo ver eso,” expresó Arthur, “me estaba preguntando,” sonrió. “¿Siquiera has comido tú?”

 

“No,” dijo Merlin, balanceándose en sus talones, quería decirle algo a Arthur, pero no sabía como llegar a esa parte de la conversación. “Tu lista de tareas me tuvo ocupado todo el día; comeré cuando baje con Gaius.”

 

“Eso puede tardar un rato…”

 

Merlin se encogió de hombros.

 

“Ven, come conmigo,” dijo Arthur entonces, empujando la silla de su lado, con el pie, sonriendo a Merlin mientras lo hacía. A Merlin, sin embargo, no le gustaba esa idea, para nada.

 

“¿Comer contigo? No puedo, eso… eso sería…” quería decir extraño, pero se mordió la lengua, sacudió la cabeza y Arthur se rió de él.

 

“¿Desde cuando sigues las formalidades?” preguntó Arthur. “¡Siéntate!”

 

Merlin obedeció, deslizándose en el asiento que Arthur le ofrecía, pero se sintió extraño haciéndolo. Los sirvientes no comían con el Rey, ahora, que coger algo de comida de su plato cuando no miraba… era otra historia. El Rey le ofreció un muslo de pollo y un trozo de pan, él los tomó, mirando de cerca a Arthur.

 

“He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste esta mañana,” dijo Arthur, después de beber de su vino. Merlin se mordió el labio. “Al parecer, Agravaine lo sabe.”

 

“Lo sé,” asintió. “Me pilló un poco anoche, haciendo-”

 

“La verdad es que no necesito oír los detalles,” le paró Arthur, Merlin se sonrojó un poco. “Le enderecé el pensamiento; le dije que no eras diferente a él o a mi.”

 

“¿Eso hiciste?” preguntó Merlin, con una sonrisa. Así que por eso Agravaine parecía tan molesto, rió con resentimiento. “Aún no me creo que te lo estés tomando tan bien…”

 

“Realmente no entiendo porque todos piensan que me lo tomaría tan mal, tú, Gaius, Agravaine,” Arthur escupió, luciendo molesto. “¿Todo el mundo cree que no tengo corazón?”

 

“Yo no creo que no tengas corazón, creo que dado que fuiste criado de cierta manera… todos esperan a que estés enfadado por ello,” le dijo Merlin, cogiendo un pedazo de pan. Estaba bueno.

 

“Supongo… pero yo no soy mi padre,” sacudió la cabeza, alejando su plato, que aún tenía mucha comida. “No quiero vivir bajo su sombra, quiero ser mi propio rey y hacer las cosas a mi manera.”

 

“Lo harás,” dijo Merlin, tragando algo de pan. “Sólo necesitas un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo, acabas de empezar tu reinado, no puedes esperar que todo el mundo olvide como tu padre gobernaba…”

 

“No, claro que no,” sacudió la cabeza Arthur. “Era un buen rey, sólo que a veces…”

 

“Lo sé,” sonrió Merlin. Arthur volvió a colocarse y alcanzó de nuevo su plato. Merlin le miró por un segundo o dos, antes de abrir la boca de nuevo. “Arthur,” el Rey alzó la cabeza. “Sólo quiero que sepas, que yo no… haría nada delante de ti, no si no estás cómodo con ello.”

 

“Gracias a dios por eso,” dijo Arthur, dando a Merlin una perturbada mirada. “Puedo ser comprensivo, pero no lo soy tanto.”

 

Merlin asintió, un poco decepcionado, esperaba que Arthur le dejara enseñarle algo de magia, al menos de la no peligrosa, Arthur nunca había visto lo hermosa que la magia podía ser, no toda era peligrosa y mortal. Merlin supuso que le llevaría un poco de tiempo, y él esperaría, hasta que Arthur estuviera listo.

 

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado de comer, Merlin comenzó a recoger la mesa mientas Arthur iba a su escritorio, mirando unos papeles. Merlin le preparó la cama a Arthur para dormir y fue a llevar los platos a las cocinas, cuando volvió, el Rey ya estaba listo para acostarse. Esto había sido mucho más fácil que la noche anterior y aún más que esa misma mañana. Pero Arthur tenía razón, para cuando Merlin se dirigió a sus aposentos, era muy tarde. Cuando entró, se sorprendió de encontrarse al médico aún despierto.

 

“¿Dónde has estado?” le preguntó Gaius, cerrando un libro cuando Merlin se adentraba en la sala. Merlin abrió y cerró la boca, encogiéndose de hombros. “¡Te he estado buscando todo el día!”

 

“Estuve atendiendo al Rey todo el día…¿qué si no?”

 

“¿Le dijiste algo sobre que tienes magia?” preguntó Gaius, levantándose y yendo hacia él.

 

“Sí, ya lo sabes,” le contestó, empezando a preocuparse por la mente del hombre. Era bastante viejo después de todo.

 

“Me refiero a después de eso. Doy por hecho que acabas de abandonar sus aposentos, ¿le dijiste algo sobre tener o usar magia?”

 

“Sí, hablamos de ello…” fue perdiendo la voz. “Me dijo que había puesto firme a Agravaine.”

 

“Lo que le dijo a Agravaine y lo que tú le dijiste son dos cosas muy diferentes, Merlin,” Gaius soltó un suspiro. “¿Le dijiste a Arthur que tienes magia?”

 

“¡Sí!” casi gritó Merlin, sintiéndose agraviado y principalmente confuso.

 

“¿Usaste las palabras ‘tengo magia’?”

 

“Yo, uh…” murmuró Merlin. “¿A dónde quieres llegar?”

 

“No hay una forma sencilla de decirlo, pequeño…” Gaius puso una mano en el hombro de Merlin. “El Rey cree que eres gay.”

 

“¿Qué?” gritó Merlin, y esta vez si que gritó. “¿Qué quieres decir con que cree que soy gay?”

 

“Me lo dijo él mismo, en el consejo, te he estado buscando desde entonces.”

 

“No lo entiendo… ¿por qué pensaría eso?” preguntó Merlin, completamente colorado, y aún más confuso. ¿Arthur pensaba que Merlin era gay? Eso no tenía sentido…

 

“¿Qué le dijiste… exactamente?”

 

“¿Exactamente…?”

 

“Sí, exactamente,” asintió Gaius.

 

“No lo sé… empecé sobre como mi madre piensa que soy especial pero que realmente no lo soy, y cómo no quiero ser visto como un monstruo o diferente…”

 

“No me extraña que crea que eres gay,” sacudió la cabeza, caminando hacia la mesa. “No hiciste mucho para convencerlo de otra cosa.”

 

“¡Pero dijo que ya lo sabía!” dijo Merlin, comprendiendo ahora que Arthur pensaba que era gay, y lo hacía desde antes de que Merlin le dijera nada. “¡Voy a ir a sus aposentos y dejarle las cosas claras ahora mismo!”

 

“¿Y qué piensas decirle?” preguntó Gaius, cuando Merlin iba hacia la puerta.

 

“¡Que tengo magia y que él es un gran y gordo idiota por pensar que soy gay!” gritó Merlin, girándose para mirar a Gaius.

 

“¿Para que te ponga en las mazmorras?” preguntó, con una ceja alzada. “Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo.”

 

“¡No soy gay!” gruñó Merlin, volviendo junto a Gaius, incluso aunque estuviera enfadado, sabía que Gaius tenía razón.

 

“Mira esto,” dijo Gaius, ignorando lo último, y colocando un libro en los brazos de Merlin. “He encontrado una poción que elimina una parte de la memoria del que la bebe, siempre y cuando el hechizo se haga bien,” apuntó Gaius al encantamiento en la página. “Aunque es magia poderosa, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.”

 

“¿Y cuándo podré estar con Agravaine para asegurarme que se la bebe?” preguntó Merlin, aun enfadado. “Y de todos modos, ¡Arthur seguirá pensando que soy gay!”

 

“Mañana por la noche, planea cenar con el Rey, probablemente para discutir sobre ti… en privado. Estarás ahí para servirles, asegúrate de que se bebe la poción,” dijo Gaius, como si fuera tan fácil. “Y en cuanto a lo que Arthur piense… me temo que es poco lo que podemos hacer al respecto.”

 

“¿No podemos darle también un poco de la poción?” preguntó Merlin. “¿Hacerle olvidar lo que le dije?”

 

“Me temo que no, Agravaine se lo tiene que beber todo para que funcione,” dijo Gaius, yendo hacía el mostrador y cogiendo una pequeña botella. “Dentro de un tiempo, quizás en un año o así, podrás decirle que lo has pasado, que sólo era una especie de fase.”

 

“Tú simplemente no puedes pasar de ser gay, Gaius…” Merlin perdió la voz, suspirando con pesadez. Le dolía la cabeza y había vuelto algo de la resaca. “Me voy a la cama.”

 

Fue hasta su cuarto, aún enfadado; se tiró en la cama y se puso de espaldas. No podía creerlo, había estado tan feliz, pensando que Arthur lo sabía y lo entendía, había vivido una mentira durante todo el día. Arthur le había dicho que ya lo sabía, que lo había sabido desde que fueron a Ealdor… que ni Merlin ni Will podían escondérselo, ¿qué era exactamente lo que él pensaba que había entre Merlin y Will…?

 

Merlin no quería pensar en ello.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

Cuando Merlin despertó, el sol ya estaba bastante alto, lo que significaba que llegaba tarde con el desayuno del Rey, pero en el fondo, no podía importarle menos. Estaba enfadado con Arthur. Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse; bajo las escaleras sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo en cada escalón. No le importaba si Arthur se enfadaba con él por llegar tarde, quizás ni se presentaba.

 

Debía verse irritado cuando fue hacia la mesa, porque Gaius le miró y sacudió la cabeza. Había algo en un bol que parecía barro, Merlin ni se molestó en sentarse, de todos modos, no tenía hambre. Estaba furioso.

 

“Intenta no parecer un furioso dragón,” le dijo Gaius, volviendo a mirar su plato. Merlin no se molestó en contestar, ¿Y cómo sabía Gaius como se veía un dragón enfadado? Salió de la cámara, bajó al vestíbulo, con el mismo paso lento y perezoso. Antes de llegar, a medio de camino de los aposentos de Arthur en realidad, se encontró a Gwen. Venía en la dirección contraria, y Merlin tuvo una corazonada.

 

“¿Le llevaste el desayuno?” le preguntó, sin un hola o una explicación de a quién se refería, Gwen lo sabía.

 

“Sí,” sonrió, conociéndolo bien. Él le miró con una ceja alzada. “Sé lo tuyo,” dijo entonces. “Arthur me lo dijo.”

 

“¿Te dijo el qué?” preguntó Merlin, aunque ya lo sabía, y si estaba enfadado antes… ni siquiera se acercaba a como se sentía ahora.

 

“Sobre ti,” dijo de nuevo, sonriendo. “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?” preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, “conozco a mucha gente como tú… son todos encantadores.”

 

“La verdad es que no quiero que la gente lo sepa,” le dijo, echando humo, aunque intentaba recuperar la calma, o su magia actuaría, y eso era lo último que necesitaba, ser un brujo y gay al mismo tiempo.

 

“Oh,” puso una cara entonces, dejando caer los brazos. “No es nada de lo que avergonzarse.”

 

“No estoy avergonzado,” dijo, enfáticamente. “Simplemente creo que no es asunto de nadie más.”

 

“Oh,” dijo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba empezando a ver su enfado y comenzó a alejarse. “Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.” Él asintió, tratando de mantener la boca cerrada. “Debí haberlo visto antes, me siento como una tonta,” intentó reír, pero Merlin no lo encontró nada divertido.

 

“¿Por qué dices eso?” preguntó, cruzando él ahora los brazos.

 

“Tienes cierto tipo de aire.”

 

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Se preguntó, ¿cierto tipo de aire? No importaba, se dijo, ella no debería saber eso y cuando llegará a los aposentos de Arthur se aseguraría de decírselo. Se despidió de Gwen, yendo por el vestíbulo, con un paso más apurado. Cuando arribó a las cámaras del Rey, entró como una tormenta, y se lo encontró sentado en su mesa, más rabia creció en Merlin al ver al Rey.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur alzó la vista, casualmente. “Llegas tarde.”

 

“¿Por qué le dijiste a Gwen?” preguntó, yendo directo al grano, no había necesidad de dar rodeos.

 

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de golpe.

 

“Pensé que se lo estabas diciendo a la gente…”

 

“Te lo dije a ti, no lo hice para que se lo gritaras a todo Camelot,” ladró Merlin. Sabía que él era el Rey de Camelot y que lo último que debía estar haciendo era hablarle de este modo, pero también sabía que Arthur era un gran idiota y necesitaba que se lo dijeran. “¡Sólo quería que tú lo supieras!”

 

“Lo siento,” admitió Arthur. “No pensé que haría ningún daño.”

 

“No, ¡no pensaste en lo absoluto!” ladró de nuevo. “¡Ves a Gwen y dejas de pensar con la cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros!”

 

“Para el carro un momento,” dijo Arthur, tirando su pluma. Merlin se estaba preguntando cuanto tardaría en enfadarse. “¿Te olvidas de con quién estás hablando?”

 

“No, sé con quién estoy hablando, gracias,” dijo Merlin, directamente. “¡Estoy hablando con el idiota más grande del mundo!”

 

Y entonces giró en sus talones y salió de la habitación, ignorando al Rey gritando su nombre. Bajó al vestíbulo, vagando por los pasillos, estaba demasiado enfadado para hacer sus tareas; no quería hacer nada para Arthur.

 

Alrededor del mediodía, Merlin se detuvo, mirando por la ventana, a la gente del pueblo, cuando sintió un brazo rodear su hombro. Sabía que no sería Arthur. Si Arthur rodeará algo de él, sería su mano en su cuello, estrangulándolo. No debería haberle hablado así, seguramente ya estaba despedido. Merlin miró.

 

Era Gwaine quien había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros de Merlin.

 

“He oído lo tuyo,” dijo, entretenido. “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?”

 

Todos parecían preguntar lo mismo, ¿Por qué no se los había dicho antes? ¡Porque Merlin no lo sabía hasta anoche!

 

“No quería que la gente lo supiera,” dijo Merlin, no era tan difícil de entender. “¿Cómo te enteraste?” se juró entonces, que si Arthur se lo había dicho a sus Caballeros, si Merlin no estaba ya despedido… renunciaría.

 

“Percival me lo dijo,” se encogió de hombros Gwaine, sonriéndole.

 

“¿Cómo lo supo Percival?”

 

“Leon se lo dijo.”

 

“¿Y cómo lo supo Leon?”

 

“Elyan se lo dijo.”

 

“¿Cómo… oh vale, es el hermano de Gwen,” gruñó Merlin. Antes de que acabara el día, todo Camelot lo sabría, estaba seguro de ello. “¡Y me dijo que no se lo diría a nadie!”

 

“¿Cómo lo supo Gwen?” preguntó Gwaine entonces, rascándose la barbilla.

 

“Arthur se lo dijo.”

 

“¿La princesa sabe que te gustan los chicos?”

 

“Yo se lo dije…” fue perdiendo la voz, sintiéndose terrible de golpe. Si tan sólo hubieran buenas rocas bajo las que vivir en Camelot.

 

“Bueno, ese fue tu segundo error, tu primer error fue no decírmelo a mi,” le guiñó un ojo, quitando el brazo de sus hombros. “Buena suerte, tío,”

 

Le palmeó la espalda, antes de dirigirse pasillo abajo. Merlin le miró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Merlin decidió irse también, tenía que enfrentarse a Arthur en algún momento, mejor hacerlo a la luz del día, por si se diera el caso de tener que huir de Camelot, pudiera hacerlo con tiempo.

 

Se adentró en los aposentos del Rey para encontrárselo del mismo modo en que lo había dejado, en su escritorio. Aclaró su garganta, para anunciarse. Arthur miró arriba, su expresión, al principio dura, se suavizó al ver a Merlin.

 

“Merlin,” dijo, sin sonar enfadado, o estaba actuando, a este punto Merlin ya no estaba seguro. Se levantó y fue hacia Merlin, que no pudo evitar encogerse. “Lo siento.”

 

“¿Lo sientes?” alzó una ceja Merlin. Podía recordar a Arthur diciéndoselo la primera vez, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para importarle.

 

“Sí, cogí algo que me habías dicho en confidencia y lo convertí en un rumor de castillo,” dijo Arthur, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Lo siento de verdad, no debí habérselo contado a Guinevere.”

 

“Leon, Percival, Elyan y Gwaine lo saben,” dijo Merlin entonces, suspirando. “Quien sabe quien más lo sabe.”

 

“La doncella que hace nada estuvo aquí,” le dijo Arthur. “Decidió que era buena idea preguntármelo directamente.”

 

“¿Qué dijo?” preguntó Merlin, peo no estaba seguro de porque, no creía querer saberlo realmente.

 

“Me preguntó, ‘Discúlpeme, Señor, ¿Sabe que su sirviente prefiere poll-”

 

“¡No termines esa frase!” gritó Merlin de pronto, saltando hacia atrás, Arthur sonrió, haciéndole el favor. “Supongo que ser expuesto como gay no es tan terrible,” dijo Merlin, más para sí mismo que para Arthur. “Estoy seguro de que hay cosas peores.”

 

“Por supuesto, como ser un mago.”

 

Merlin miró a Arthur, con los ojos abiertos. Pero Arthur continuaba sonriéndole, lo que ya de por sí era raro, pero Merlin pensó que seguramente era porque aún se sentía mal. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Merlin.

 

“Te prometo, que cualquier cosa de importancia que desees decirme en el futuro, quedará solo entre nosotros.”

 

Merlin estaba agradecido por eso.

 

Al final de la tarde, Arthur saludó a su tío, gentilmente, mientras Merlin le abría la puerta a la cámara del Rey. Merlin sería el único sirviente esa noche, lo que era muy bueno, si el plan de Gaius funcionaba. Mientras se sentaban, Merlin se ofreció a llenarles las copas de vino. Ellos accedieron, pero en lugar de llevar la jarra y llenar las copas en la mesa, Merlin cogió ambas copas y las llevó al carrito donde estaba la comida. Se aseguró de esconder lo que estaba haciendo mientras vertía el vino, cogiendo la botellita de la poción de su bolsillo y echándola en una de las copas.

 

“Tío,” dijo Arthur, lo cual era bueno, pues tapaba el murmullo de Merlin mientas realizaba el hechizo. Vio como el vino y la poción se mezclaban. “¿Me dijeron que habías viajado a la frontera del norte?”

 

“Sí,” dijo Agravaine, cuando Merlin se giraba con las dos copas de vino. Se aseguró de colocar la correcta delante de cada uno.

 

“¿Y?” preguntó Arthur, mientras le echaba una mirada de agradecimiento a Merlin y bebía de su vino. “¿Está todo bien?”

 

“Perfectamente, Señor,” asintió Agravaine, tomando un gran sorbo de su vino. Se detuvo un momento, mirando a la copa y después a Merlin, antes de girarse hacia Arthur. “Sin embargo, creo que hay otros asuntos que tenemos que discutir.”

 

Merlin tomó aire, se giró para coger el cerdo ahumado; Lo llevó hasta el centro de la mesa, y fue repentinamente detenido por el peso de los ojos de Agravaine en él.

 

“Tío…” dijo Arthur de nuevo, alzando las cejas. “Creía que ya habiamos hablado de esto.”

 

“¿Cómo puede permitir un br-”

 

“¡MÁS VINO!” gritó Merlin, cogiendo la jarra, balanceándola y vertiendo torpemente más vino en la copa media llena de Arthur. Arthur simplemente le sonrió con diversión.

 

“Ya te lo he dicho, no me siento diferente en cuanto a él,” le dijo Arthur a su tío. “Le hace sentir incómodo hablar tan libremente de ello, respetemos sus deseos.”

 

Agravaine masculló bajo su aliento y alzó su copa, bebiendo el contenido. Merlin lo miró con cuidado. Si se acababa la copa… sólo acabarse la copa, los problemas de Merlin se acabarían. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos. Aún estaba lo de ser gay.

 

En poco tiempo, el deseo de Merlin se cumplió, Agravaine se había acabado la copa y pidió con rudeza que se la rellenara.

 

“He oído que Caerleon se ha escurrido por las tierras de Camelot, ¿es eso verdad?” preguntó Arthur, pero Agravaine estaba ahí sentado, mirando a Arthur, sin decir ni una palabra. “¿Es eso verdad?”

 

“Sí, es cierto,” contestó, sonando repentinamente un poco borracho. “Señor, ¿de verdad puede pasar el buuuuh…?”

 

“¿El qué?” preguntó Arthur, confuso. Agravaine no pareció notarlo.

 

“¿Puede pasar el buuh…buuh?” dijo Agravaine, mirando alrededor cuestionablemente, parecía que incluso él mismo no sabía que estaba preguntando. “¿El buuh?”

 

“¿Qué es el buuh?” preguntó Arthur, inclinándose hacia delante. La cabeza de Agravaine estaba colgante, primero hacia atrás, y luego hacia delante. “¿Tío?”

 

“Discúlpeme, Señor, debo atender un asunto urgente…” y entonces cayó hacia delante, su cabeza dentro de su plato, el cerdo sin comer llenando de grasa su rostro. Merlin se dijo que debería comprobar haber cogido la botellita correcta, ¿se suponía que esto debía pasar?

 

“¿Tío?” preguntó Arthur, levantándose con rapidez, miró a Merlin en busca de ayuda. “¿Qué le ha pasado?”

 

Merlin se apresuró hacia el hombre, sintiendo el pulso del hombre, estaba fuerte y rápido. Bueno, no estaba muerto, eso era una buena señal. Levantó su cabeza para ver los ojos medio cerrados de Agravaine, en blanco. Su boca se abrió y se le cayó la barbilla mientras soltaba un saludable ronquido.

 

“¡Está borracho!” anunció Arthur, caminando alrededor de la mesa, mientras Merlin dejaba la cabeza caer y volvía a golpearse con la mesa. “¡Merlin!”

 

“Lo siento,” dijo, alzando las manos en defensa. Arthur rodó los ojos y fue a sacudir a su tío, pero no conseguía despertarlo.

 

“Tenemos que llevarlo a sus aposentos.”

 

“¡Llamaré a sus sirvientes!”

 

“No,” le detuvo el Rey. “No querría que nadie le viera así, le llevaremos nosotros.”

 

“Pero sus aposentos están tres pisos más abajo!” se quejó Merlin. “¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo?”

 

“Se nos ocurrirá algo,” dijo Arthur, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba. “Obviamente tenemos que cargarle.”

 

“¡No pienso cargarlo!” replicó Merlin, sólo para que Arthur le mirara con las cejas alzadas.

 

“¿Lo apostamos?” preguntó Arthur, Merlin gruñó bajo aliento. “¡Puedes llevarlo sobre tu espalda!”

 

“¿Qué?” casi gritó Merlin. “¿Le has visto?”

 

“Sí, lo he hecho, aquí… ayúdame a levantarlo.”

 

“¿Por qué no lo llevas tú en la espalda?” preguntó Merlin, cuando ayudaba a Arthur a levantarlo. Ya pesaba y simplemente estaba acarreando la mitad de su peso.

 

“Porque soy el Rey, no tiene sentido.”

 

“Tú pedazo de…” se cortó Merlin, incapaz de terminar cuando Arthur le pasó su parte del peso de su tío sobre los hombros, de repente, Merlin cargaba con el hombre en todo su talle a su espalda.

 

“Ahí,” dijo Arthur, con arrogancia. “Llevémosle de vuelta a su cámara.”

 

Merlin agarró los dos brazos de Agravaine, dando un paso hacia delante, podía escuchar las botas de Agravaine rozando el suelo. Dio otro paso, y otro, sintiendo como si el hombre se hiciera más pesado con cada uno. También parecía que Merlin se hacía más bajito, pero en realidad, al mirar abajo, notó que estaba medio inclinado hacia delante.

 

“Arthur…” llamó; con voz apagada debido al peso. “Arthur, no puedo…”

 

“Tonterías, lo estás haciendo bien.”

 

Pero cuando el Rey dijo eso, Merlin dio otro paso, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de boca contra el suelo. Todo el peso de Agravaine cayendo sobre él.

 

“¡ARTHUR!”

 

Podía escuchar a Arthur reír. ¡Vaya rey estaba hecho!

 

“Vamos, Merlin, levántate.”

 

“Ven aquí y quítamelo de encima, ¡completo estúpido!” le dijo Merlin, tratando de contonearse fuera del peso muerto. Entonces fue liberado y se apresuró a ponerse en pie, girándose para ver a Arthur, cargando con su tío por la cintura.

 

“Deberíamos buscar otra manera,” dijo Arthur.

 

“No…¿tú crees?” replicó Merlin, sarcásticamente. Arthur le miró. “¿Podríamos arrastrarle…?” lo sugería en serio. “¿O esconderlo en un cuarto de escobas…?”

 

Arthur le miró. “Tenemos que acarrearle,” dijo en cambio. “Venga, agarra sus pies,” dijo entonces. “No puedo aguantarlo mucho más, es pesado.”

 

“¿No me digas?” dijo Merlin con sarcasmo de nuevo. “¡Intenta llevarlo a la espalda!”

 

“¡Ya cállate y sé útil por una vez!” ladró Arthur. Merlin asintió, aunque, era útil bastante a menudo, si se lo preguntaban. Merlin cogió los tobillos de Agravaine y los elevó. “Llevémosle por aquí.”

 

Merlin no mencionó lo estúpida que le parecía esa idea, porque era mucho mejor que cargarlo él solo, así que asintió. Caminando de espaldas a la puerta. Después de luchar para abrir la puerta, bajaron por el pasillo, lentamente por el peso de Agravaine. Merlin sintió pena de su caballo. Pero cuando llegaron a las escaleras, se quedaron parados.

 

“¿Cómo se supone que vamos a bajarlo así?” preguntó Merlin, Arthur se quedó dubitativo un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

 

“Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir de espaldas, es la única opción.”

 

“Sí…uno de nosotros tendrá que hacerlo…” murmuró Merlin, dando a Arthur una mirada de lado. “Uno de nosotros que sea fuerte…y duro… que sepa manejar una espada… quizá rubio, podría ser un rey.”

 

“Oh, cállate, ¡iré yo de espaldas!” ladró Arthur, girándose. Los primeros escalones fueron fáciles. Arthur dio un par de órdenes y de nuevo iban a paso seguro. Sólo dos niveles y medio más. Eso fue hasta que Merlin trastabilló y se fue de frente.

 

“¡Merlin!” le gritó Arthur, pero ya estaba cayendo. Dejando caer a Agravaine mientras ambos se precipitaban hacia abajo. Quedando en una pila; el único que se mantuvo de pie fue Arthur, porque había tenido el sentido común de agarrarse a la barandilla. “¡Eres un bufón!” le gritó de nuevo, cuando Merlin alzó la cabeza, que había quedado sobre el pecho de Agravaine. “¿Cómo puede ser una persona tan estúpida?”

 

“Tengo muchos talentos,” dijo Merlin, tambaleándose hacia atrás para levantarse. Arthur le miró y ambos miraron a Agravaine, que seguía durmiendo. Empezaron a bajar de nuevo, más lentamente. Aunque Merlin estaba un poco ofendido, mientras giraban al final y empezaban el siguiente tramo. “¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste si estaba bien!”

 

“Lo siento,” remarcó Arthur. “¿Estás bien, idiota?”

 

“Bueno, no tienes que ser borde…” se apagó Merlin, mientras alcanzaban otro descansillo. Lo estaban haciendo bien ahora. Casi medio camino.

 

En poco tiempo, acabaron las escaleras y giraron la esquina, tomándose un momento para respirar antes de llegar a los aposentos de Agravaine. Le apoyaron contra el muro, su cabeza hacia delante, con un hilo de baba cayendo por su mandíbula. Era una gran imagen.

 

“Por la mañana voy a tener una seria charla con mi tío sobre sus hábitos de bebida,” dijo Arthur, restregándose la frente con el dorso de la mano. Merlin asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Si se despertaba en la mañana, Merlin sabía que esto era más que una borrachera. Era magia inducida, y quien sabe que le pasaba realmente. Quizás Gaius supiera, Merlin tendría que traerle después, para que lo revisara. “Bueno, mejor que nos demos prisa.”

 

Arthur agarró a su tío por los hombros y Merlin, una vez más, agarró sus piernas y procedieron a recorrer el pasillo. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a su cámara. Merlin tuvo problemas para abrir la puerta también, con la pesada carga. Consiguió abrirla, y lo llevaron adentro.

 

“Pongámosle en la cama,” dijo Arthur, sin aliento, Merlin podía notarlo, él estaba del mismo modo. Alcanzaron la cama y cogiendo aire, lo pusieron encima. Rebotó un poco en el colchón antes de quedarse tumbado.

 

“¿Estás seguro de que está respirando?” preguntó Merlin, un poco preocupado. Arthur puso la mano bajo la nariz del hombre, pero en ese momento, Agravaine dejó ir un fuerte ronquido.

 

“Eso parece,” asintió Arthur, mirando al hombre. “Nunca había visto a nadie tan borracho; ni siquiera se inmutó cuando estallaste su cabeza en las escaleras.”

 

“Puede que no esté borracho… a lo mejor entró en coma o…” Merlin dejó de hablar, sus nervios ganándole.

 

“¿Qué es un buuh?” preguntó Arthur, mirando confuso y consternado. “Quizá le dio un derrame.”

 

“Gaius me ha hablado de derrames, es cuando tu cerebro se apaga,” explicó Merlin.

 

“¡Mírale!” comentó Arthur. “¡No parece que su cerebro funcione muy bien!”

 

“Quizás deberíamos traer a Gaius…” Merlin fue quedándose sin voz de nuevo.

 

“Creo que sería lo mejor.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

Gaius fue a los aposentos de Agravaine esa noche, para insistir en que sí, Agravaine parecía tener un problema con la bebida. (Para después decirle a Merlin que debió haber olvidado mencionar el ‘ligero’ efecto secundario de la poción de memoria.)Sin embargo, por suerte para Merlin, no sólo Agravaine olvidó que era un mago, sino que Arthur parecía demasiado ocupado siendo el nuevo rey y lidiando con el título de alcohólico que su consejero tenía, cortesía de Gwaine, como para recordar homosexualidad de Merlin. Pero eso no significaba que Merlin lo hubiera hecho, la dura experiencia había tenido lugar hacía semanas, pero aún así Merlin no podía quitarse la preocupación. Era más cuidadoso con sus amigos ahora. Hacía unos días, Gwaine le había acorralado en una esquina y una doncella les había mirado con curiosidad y entendimiento al pasar, sin necesidad de decir nada, casi le pegó a Gwaine ese día. Pero eso no era nada comparado a las miradas que las doncellas y los caballeros, y todo el mundo (al parecer) les daban cuando Merlin atendía a Arthur.

 

Les escuchaba susurrar cuando salía de los aposentos del rey, o reían entre dientes cuando iba a buscar su desayuno, tarde y con el pelo alborotado. Esas cosas no eran nada nuevo, lo de llegar tarde o el pelo alborotado, el seguir al rey como un perro fiel, (dónde Merlin era el perro,) pero aún así todas las doncellas y los caballeros, y demonios, puede que hasta los consejeros, parecían actuar como si lo fuera. Consejeros, a Merlin le asustaba pensar que le estarían diciendo a Arthur ahora que lo sabían. Todo el mundo conocía la cercanía de Merlin y Arthur, no se puede pasar por las cosas que han pasado sin terminar acercándose, quisiera o no admitirlo el Rey Idiota. ¿Pero que pasaría si las doncellas o los caballeros, o dios no lo permitiera, los consejeros le decían esas cosas a Arthur? Merlin sería despedido en el acto; Arthur no permitiría ser llamado gay.

 

Y Merlin, por mucho que le doliera, lo entendía, él tampoco quería ser llamado gay, ser gay parecía estar mal y llevar siempre risitas detrás, burlas y desaprobación. Nadie respetaría a un rey si pensaran que era gay, así que sólo había una cosa que Merlin podía hacer; evitar a Arthur como si fuera una plaga.

 

Así que empezó, Merlin se aseguró de no ser visto nunca a solas con Arthur, o parado demasiado cerca si tenían que estar juntos. Mandaba sirvientes a ayudar, cuando sabía que Arthur quería algo como un baño o ayuda para quitarse la armadura. (Lo cual no tenía permitido, pero lo hizo de todos modos.) Había fingido estar enfermo unas cuantas veces, para librarse de atender a Arthur. Sólo iba a limpiar cuando sabía que Arthur no estaría, no quería que nadie pensara que estaban a solas en la habitación, incluso había empezado a enviar a Gwen a despertar a Arthur por las mañanas, igualmente se imaginó que la cara que Arthur preferiría ver a primera hora de la mañana, sería la de Gwen.

 

En algún momento, sabía que Arthur empezaría a sospechar, lo que no sabía. Era lo pronto que sería. Había pasado sólo una semana de su plan de evitación, cuando Arthur empezó a molestarse, intentaba encontrar a Merlin durante diferentes momentos del día, hasta el punto en que Merlin tuvo que esconderse en un cuarto de escobas debajo de una escalera, sólo para que Arthur no lo encontrara. Más de veinte veces al día escuchaba a Arthur gritando por él, en cuyos casos, tiraba lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin embargo, otras veces, no importaba cuando lo intentara Merlin, Arthur no podía ser evitado.

 

Fue entonces, cuando Merlin iba por un pasillo vacío, que fue embestido hacia el suelo. Merlin puede que dejara salir un gritito femenino, puede ser… pero tuvo suerte de ser lo suficiente listo como para controlar su magia.

 

Quien estaba sobre él, sin ser una sorpresa, era un rubio rey, con oscuros y profundos ojos azules que le miraban con molestia. Parecía un poco rabioso.

 

“¡Merlin!” bulló, sujetándolo contra el suelo, aunque no es como si Merlin intentara escapar de todos modos. “¿Dónde demonios has estado?”

 

“Oh, ya sabes…” murmuró Merlin entonces, encogiéndose de hombros, o intentándolo al menos. “Aquí y allí.”

 

“¡Te he buscado por todos lados!”

 

“¿Por todos lados te refieres a aquella cala de allí? Si es así, no lo has intentado realmente tanto,” apuntó Merlin, mirando a la derecha, para ver por donde Arthur le había atacado.

 

“Diez días, Merlin, apenas te he visto; ¿acaso te has olvidado para quien trabajas…?” dijo Arthur, aun molesto más allá de lo entendible, Merlin le dejó hablar. “Han pasado diez días, Merlin, ¡desde que le he dicho a alguien que se calle! ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso?”

 

“Sabes que siempre puedes practicar con alguien más…” sugirió Merlin, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. “Como con Gwen, o los caballeros, Gaius…quizás.”

 

“¡Cállate!” ladró Arthur, sacudiéndole, Merlin sonrió.

 

“¿Ves? ¡No lo has olvidado!”

 

“Ese no es el tema, el tema es que eres mi sirviente, se supone que deberías servirme todo el tiempo,” le ladró Arthur de nuevo. Merlin rodó los ojos. “Es como si te estuvieras escondiendo de mi, como si no quisieras estar a mi alrededor…”

 

“Oh, ¿me has echado de menos?”

 

“¡No!”

 

“Es gracioso, porque…” pero entonces se detuvo, mirando a Arthur para darse cuenta de que estaban en mitad de un pasillo, un encima del otro, con los ojos abiertos. Esto sería oro para cualquier sirviente, doncella, caballero que pasara… todo por lo que Merlin había estado trabajando evitándole se arruinaría. “¡Déjame levantar!”

 

“No,” dijo Arthur, apretando más fuerte a Merlin como protesta. “¡No hasta que me expliques donde demonios has estado!”

 

“¡No quiero!” casi gritó Merlin, tratando de soltarse del agarre. “¡Sólo déjame levantar!”

 

“¡Harás lo que te digo, Merlin!”

 

“¡No!” gritó, empujando a Arthur con toda su fuerza. Giraron entonces, se levantó del suelo y corrió por el pasillo.

 

“¡Merlin!” gritó Arthur detrás de él, pero no se detuvo, tenía que poner mucha distancia entre ellos antes de que alguien les viera. Merlin se refugió en las cocinas, donde fue regañado por la cocinera, que bramaba que le había robado comida…, ¡lo cual no había hecho!

 

Aunque era inevitable, Merlin tuvo que empezar a hacer sus tareas de nuevo, o Arthur le daría caza con los perros. Así que esa noche, Merlin se presentó ante la puerta de los aposentos del rey, con una bandeja con la cena en sus brazos mientras entraba. Arthur estaba sin camisa, murmurando algo mientras se quitaba la ropa, Merlin notó todas las camisas esparcidas por la habitación y suspiró, tendría que limpiar todo eso.

 

“¡Merlin!” chascó Arthur, girándose a mirar al sirviente. “Estoy impresionado de que recuerdes dónde están mis aposentos.”

 

“Nunca podría olvidarlo, Señor,” dijo Merlin, sarcásticamente, mientras colocaba la comida. Pudo escuchar a Arthur soltar una risilla ahogada desde detrás suya y suspiró, la verdad es que no quería saber que era tan gracioso.

 

“Merlin…” dijo Arthur de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y le alzó una ceja al rey, que seguía sin camisa. “Creo que me he dado cuenta de porque me estabas evitando.”

 

“¿Lo has hecho?”

 

“Sí, lo sé,” sonrió Arthur, dando unos pasos, con arrogancia, si Merlin tenía que decirlo. “Y lo entiendo perfectamente.”

 

“¿Lo haces?” preguntó Merlin, ¿cómo podía Arthur saberlo? Al menos que alguien hubiese hablado… Merlin jadeó.

 

“Quiero que sepas que entiendo, tiene que ser duro para ti verme cada día, siendo tan cercanos y a la vez… no lo suficiente, para tus propias necesidades,” Arthur bajó la cabeza hacia su pecho desnudo y suspiró. “Sé lo que se siente al tener un amor prohibido, sentí lo mismo cuando empecé a tener sentimientos por-”

 

“Espera,” alzó una mano Merlin, tratando de contener la risa que amenazaba en sus labios. “¿Crees que yo estoy…?”

 

“¿enamorado de mi? Sí,” dijo Arthur, directamente. Fue entonces cuando Merlin rió y rió con fuerza, casi se cae de la risa. “¡No sé que es tan divertido!” soltó Arthur después de un momento. “El amor no es una broma, Merlin…”

 

“Eres…” trató de contestar Merlin, pero le dolían las costillas de la risa. Que idiota, no podía hablar en serio. “¡Tienes que estar bromeando!” se restregó los ojos y parpadeó, mirando la cara molesta de Arthur. “¡No estoy enamorado de ti!”

 

“Me cuesta creer eso,” dijo Arthur, de nuevo, directamente. “Lo explica todo; porque siempre me has sido tan leal, porque me sigues a todos lado y ahora, porque me has estado evitando.”

 

“¡No estoy enamorado de ti!” repitió Merlin, sacudiendo la cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso con Arthur, ¡era estúpido!

 

“Deja de mentir, Merlin,” le dijo Arthur, acercándose una vez más. “No soy tonto, puedo verlo claro como el día en tus ojos, lo dicen todo.”

 

“Pues deberían callarse, porque-”

 

“¡No puedes ocultarme nada!” le interrumpió Arthur. Merlin quería decirle que le había ocultado su magia, pero sabía que no podía y sólo miró a Arthur mientras éste sonreía con suficiencia, y ponía una mano en el hombro de Merlin. “Me halaga que sientas eso, de verdad, no estoy seguro de que he hecho para ganarme tu amor…”

 

“Ser un gran idiota… sólo eso,” dijo Merlin, echando la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Arthur. Aún estaba en shock, con todo esto, es como si su vida se estuviera escapando de su control.

 

“Debo haber hecho algo,” sonrió Arthur. “¿Qué fue?”

 

“¡No voy a inflar tu ego!” replicó Merlin, tratando de quitar la mano del hombre de su hombro, pero la acción sólo hizo sonreír más a Arthur.

 

“Así que lo admites, ¡estás enamorado de mi!” dijo, sonando demasiado feliz para un hombre hetero. “¡Lo sabía!”

 

“¡No estoy enamorado de ti!”dijo Merlin, tenía que irse, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Ni siquiera era realmente gay, menos estaba enamorado del rey. Sin embargo, en su camino a la puerta, Arthur le cortó el paso, bloqueando su salida.

 

“¡Te digo que lo estás!” retó, Merlin suspiró.

 

“Si te doy la razón, ¿me dejarás marchar?”

 

“No…”

 

“Entonces no voy a hacerlo y nunca lo haré, ¡porque eres un idiota!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 

Puede que hubiera un ligero problema con un huevo de dragón. En realidad ligero era más bien una sutileza, y con problema, quería decir que Merlin había, de algún modo, ayudado a nacer a un bebé dragón de un huevo. Pero no pudo evitarlo, no tuvo opción. Ahora, al menos el Gran Dragón no era el último de su especie. Merlin sólo esperaba que Aithusa fuera un poco menos molesta que Kilgharrah, aunque sólo fuera un poco, sería una mejora. Por no mencionar que Aithusa, el bebé dragón, era la cosa más mona que Merlin había visto nunca.

 

Claro que no podía decírselo a Arthur, por obvias razones. Pero parecía que Arthur le había visto, la noche anterior, cuando Merlin se había escabullido de las tierras de Camelot para encontrarse con el Gran Dragón. Aunque afortunadamente, Arthur parecía pensar que había salido para algo totalmente diferente, bueno, puede que no tan afortunadamente.

 

“Pareces estar de muy buen humor esta mañana,” comentó Arthur, mientras miraba como Merlin ahuecaba sus reales almohadas. “¿Por qué?”

 

“¿Por qué debería estar infeliz?” preguntó Merlin, meditando un poco. Casi podía sentir los ojos de Arthur quemándole la espalda. Entonces fue directo al tema.

 

“Te vi escabullirte del castillo anoche, Merlin,” dijo, con tono jocoso. “¿A quién fuiste a ver?”

 

“¿Qué?” preguntó Merlin, girándose con rapidez a ver al rey, tanta, que le dolió el cuello. “Yo…yo no fui a ver a nadie.”

 

“Por favor, Merlin, ¿por qué me mientes tanto?” Arthur se sentó en su silla, tras su escritorio y estudió a Merlin de cerca. “Actuabas extraño ayer, y después te veo escaparte por la noche, y ahora, esta mañana… estás animado y me atrevo a decir, te mueves extraño. No se necesita ser un genio para saber a donde fuiste.”

 

“¿Qué quieres decir…?” preguntó Merlin, aunque ya tenía una idea de a donde quería llegar Arthur, y estaba bastante ofendido. “Yo sólo estaba… sólo…”

 

“¿Fue bueno contigo?” preguntó Arthur, alzando una ceja. “¿Te invitó al menos a una copa antes?”

 

“Arthur…”

 

“No, quiero saberlo…” dijo Arthur, directamente. “¿Cómo era? Oh, por el amor de dios, dime que no era una especie de puto… no era un puto, ¿verdad?”

 

“No…” Merlin tiró la almohada, nervioso; no sabía como llevar esta conversación a otra dirección. “No era…yo no…”

 

“¿Es alguien que conozca?” se levantó Arthur entonces, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. “¿Era Gwaine?”

 

“¡¿Gwaine?!”

 

“Él se liaría con cualquiera.”

 

“No era…”

 

“Vale, parece que no quieres que lo sepa,” se encogió de hombros Arthur, yendo hacia la puerta. Seguramente para hacer cosas de reyes. “Sólo que sepas, que no puedo esperar a conocerlo… seguramente seremos buenos amigos.”

 

A Merlin no le gustó como sonó eso y encima esta persona, que Arthur creía que iba a ver, ni siquiera existía. Merlin no quería pensar en ello, pero parecía como si Arthur estuviera bastante molesto de que Merlin estuviera viendo a alguien, pero entonces recordó… Arthur pensaba que Merlin estaba enamorado de él, seguramente estaba ofendido de que Merlin hubiese encontrado a alguien tan rápido. Oh bueno, pensó Merlin, al menos así dejaría lo de que Merlin estaba enamorado de él.

 

Merlin acabó con los aposentos del rey, cogiendo toda la ropa sucia en una pila mientras salía de la sala. Había bajado unos diez o quince escalones cuando se chocó con Gwen.

 

“Oh, hola…” dijo, intentando rodearla, pero ella le paró.

 

“Arthur me dijo que has conocido a alguien,” sonrió, ondeando su vestido, de una forma muy femenina. “¿Cómo es él?”

 

Merlin no podía responder, su boca demasiado ocupada en caer abierta. ¿Cómo había tenido Arthur tiempo de ir y decirle a Gwen que Merlin había conocido a alguien? Y Arthur siempre decía que odiaba los chismorreos del castillo, pero parecía… que él era el que los iniciaba últimamente.

 

“No he conocido a nadie…”

 

“¡Venga!” Gwen sacudió su brazo. Casi pierde un par de pantalones de Arthur. “Puedes contármelo, somos amigos.”

 

“Oh… yo…” suspiró, se dio cuenta de que ella no sería feliz hasta que le contara algo. “Le conocí en el pueblo hace unas semanas.”

 

“¿Y cómo es él?” preguntó. “¿Es guapo?”

 

“Oh sí, claro…” se quedó sin voz. “Él es… es muy agradable.”

 

“¿Cómo es físicamente?”

 

Merlin se resopló, tratando de pensar en que podría ser guapo para Gwen. También deseó no estar cargando con la ropa sucia de Arthur en ese momento.

 

“Él es… es rubio, fuerte… tiene unos bonitos ojos azules…” murmuró. “Él… tiene un buen culo.”

 

“¡Merlin!” se rió Gwen y él no pudo evitar reírse también. “Así que, ¿Cómo es?¿es romántico?”

 

“Es un imbécil,”  dijo rápidamente Merlin, un poco demasiado rápido. “No es muy romántico tampoco… no tiene ni idea de que está haciendo con las chicas.”

 

“Suena un poco como Arthur…”

 

“Oh… no es nada como Arthur,” le corrigió Merlin, puede que hubiese basado el chico en Arthur, quizás un poco, puede que un poco mucho. “No es tan bruto como Arthur, no va por ahí llamándome idiota o inútil, me trata bien y no me hace limpiar sus calcetines sucios.” Merlin puso una cara entonces y Gwen rió de nuevo. “Hablando de lo cual…”

 

“Lo siento,” sonrió Gwen, haciéndose a un lado. “Tenía que preguntar, sólo quiero que seas tan feliz como yo, Merlin.”

 

“Sí, gracias, Gwen,” le sonrió Merlin, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras. Merlin continuó su camino mientras rodaba los ojos.

 

Después de lavar toda la ropa de Arthur y devolverla a sus aposentos, Merlin fue a buscar al rey. No estaba seguro de a donde había ido y normalmente para esta hora, el hombre quería su comida y se comportaba como un niño cuando llegaba tarde, así que un perdido Arthur era algo extraño y un poco alarmante. El trabajo de Merlin era proteger a Arthur, y no podía hacerlo si estaba perdido en su propio reino. Merlin estaba empezando a preocuparse de que fuera Morgana de nuevo, cuando se topó con Leon y Percival.

 

“Ah, Merlin,” saludó Leon, sonriéndole.

 

“¿Han visto a Arthur?” preguntó, sin tiempo para charlas.

 

“Sí, está en el pueblo,” dijo Percival, con un encogimiento de hombros. “Lo vimos hace una hora.”

 

“Bien,” suspiró Merlin. Al menos no estaba en peligro, pero aun tenía que encontrar al imbécil y discutir sobre la comida con él. “Gracias.”

 

“No hay problema,” sonrió Percival. “Estábamos buscando a Gwaine.”

 

“No lo he visto tampoco.” Se encogió Merlin. “Si lo veo, le diré que le estáis buscando.”

 

“Gracias, Merlin,” dijo Leon, palmeándole el hombro mientras se alejaba. Merlin se restregó la frente, dejando salir un suspiro mientras iba hacia las puertas.

 

Hacía un día estupendo, Merlin sólo había estado fuera una vez, por la mañana, para coger agua, y había hecho frío entonces, ahora, hacía más calor, pero aún había una brisa fría en el ambiente, un perfecto día de primavera. Se preguntó si era por eso que Arthur había decidido ir al pueblo, no solía hacerlo a menudo. Pero Merlin hubiese deseado que al menos lo llevara con él, no es que no fuera a menudo al pueblo, pero era casi imposible encontrar a alguien en un buen día como ese, más aún si Arthur intentaba esconderse. Todo el mundo estaría tras él si supieran que el rey estaba visitando el pueblo. Merlin buscó en todos los sitios que se le ocurrieron, y pronto empezó a preocuparse de nuevo, se había deambulado toda la parte baja del pueblo y aún no había señales de Arthur.

 

“Juro, que si Morgana lo ha secuestrado… ¡le dejaré quedárselo!” ladró Merlin, para sí mismo, mientras llegaba a las puertas. Pero entonces, ahí fuera, más allá de las puertas de Camelot, vio un atisbo de una capa azul. Merlin conocía esa capa y, con rapidez, le siguió.

 

Merlin estaba haciendo algo que le recordaba a un perro fiel de nuevo, buscando a su dueño, pero era su trabajo proteger a Arthur y ¿cómo podría estar a salvo Arthur allá afuera en los bosques y solo? Arthur casi nunca iba más allá de los muros sin Merlin.

 

Merlin finalmente le alcanzó, cuando vio la capa que cubría a su rey mientras se sentaba en el campo. Bueno, Arthur estaba actuando muy raro ese día.

 

“Um…¿Arthur…?” murmuró Merlin, tratando de no sonar muy alto ni amenazador, Arthur podía intentar pegarle de nuevo. Merlin había aprendido la lección de la peor manera.

 

“Sabía que me estabas siguiendo…” replicó Arthur, sin molestarse en girarse.

 

“Entonces había sido amable que te hubieses detenido y me hubieses dejado unirme a ti…” le dijo Merlin, tratando de no sonar como una reprimenda; era el rey después de todo.

 

“Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo… o a lo mejor esperabas que fuera tu nuevo amante,” respondió Arthur, mientras Merlin se sentaba a su lado. “¿Fue así como lo conociste también? ¿Siguiéndole?”

 

Merlin suspiró, “No, nos conocimos en el pueblo,” dijo, usando la misma mentira que le había dicho a Gwen. “No tenía ninguna razón para seguirle; no es mi rey, que huía como un niño pequeño.”

 

“Hago lo que me plazca,” le dijo aburrido Arthur.

 

“Al menos podrías haberme dicho que ibas a bajar al pueblo…”

 

“Soy el rey, no respondo ante ti, y no necesito decirte a donde voy.”

 

“Bien, estás de buen humor…” dijo Merlin, suspirando.

 

“Al menos podrías haberme traído algo de comer…” remarcó Arthur. “Ya que decidiste seguirme.”

 

“Pensé que a lo mejor estabas en peligro.”

 

“¿Y qué hubieses hecho tú de ser así?”  preguntó Arthur, alzando una ceja.

 

“Intentar salvarte,” se encogió de hombros Merlin.

 

“¿Porque podrías?” preguntó Arthur. “¿Porque estás entrenado en alguna forma de combate?”

 

“No todo se soluciona con armas…” le dijo Merlin, incómodo con la forma en que Arthur le miraba.

 

“Ya veo,” asintió el rey. “Pero como puedes ver, estoy completamente a salvo.”

 

“Afortunadamente…”

 

“¿Sabes? No te entiendo, Merlin,” le dijo Arthur. “Una semana no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, y a la siguiente me sigues como un perrito.”

 

“Parecías tan amedrentado porque estaba ocupado con otras cosas, que pensé en cambiar las cosas completamente ahora,” contestó Merlin, aunque no era exactamente la verdad. Era más bien que había dado por terminado lo de intentar evitar a Arthur, no quería ser aplacado en un pasillo de nuevo.

 

“No estaba amedrentado,” dijo Arthur, girándose hacia el riachuelo frente a él. “Así que, ¿fue en algún lugar por aquí dónde lo conociste?”

 

“¿Qu-Oh…sí, algún lugar por aquí,” mintió Merlin, rodando los ojos. Arthur tenía que dejar el asunto del amante de una vez. Incluso Merlin estaba empezando a creer que era verdad, y era él quien se estaba inventando las mentiras.

 

“Hmm…” canturreó Arthur. “¿Y os bañasteis juntos? ¿O a lo mejor hicisteis el amor junto al riachuelo?”

 

“Arthur…” suspiró Merlin.

 

“¿Qué?” ladró Arthur. “¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? ¿No soy tu amigo?”

 

“Eres mi rey…”

 

“¿Es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Tu rey?”

 

“No, yo sólo…” Merlin sacudió la cabeza y deseó poder ahogarse en el río. “No quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Me hace sentir incómodo.”

 

“Ya veo…” fue perdiendo la voz Arthur.

 

“Tú no me contarías esas cosas tampoco… sabes que no lo harías,” le dijo Merlin. “Aunque, siempre estoy ahí en tus citas con Gwen… gracias de todos modos, esos días son divertidos.”

 

Arthur rió entonces, “Sé que te encantan.”

 

“Oh, sí, ver tu lengua atascada en su garganta es mi parte favorita del día,” replicó Merlin, con lo cual Arthur rió más fuerte.

 

“No puedo evitar que estés enamorado de mi.”

 

“No lo estoy.”

 

“Si que lo estás, Merlin.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Merlin tenía muchas tareas como sirviente del rey; una de ellas era preparar la cama del rey, porque el rey era en realidad, un crío que necesitaba ser metido en la cama como un niño pequeño. O, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Esa noche, a diferencia de otras, el rey no estaba en la habitación cuando Merlin fue a preparar la cama, en realidad encontraba esas veces más relajantes, sin tener que escuchar a Arthur quejarse u ordenar cosas, como que las almohadas tenían que ser ahuecadas más tiempo. Una vez, en una amarga y fría noche, el gran cabeza hueca había hecho a Merlin meterse en la cama para calentarla primero, cuando habían brasas para eso. Pero Merlin no pudo quejarse mucho, esa vez, estaba congelado de todos modos y las suaves sábanas de la cama real del rey, (bueno, en realidad era la cama del príncipe en aquel entonces,) eran bastante agradables.

Para cuando Merlin terminó de preparar la cama del rey, el hombre en cuestión entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Había estado fuera, acompañando a Gwen a casa; seguramente le había metido la lengua en la garganta unas cuantas veces durante el paseo, pensó Merlin, pero se quitó los pensamientos lo más rápido que pudo. Esa imagen tan terrible.

"¿Esto será todo, señor?" preguntó, sabiendo que probablemente no lo sería. Arthur era así de imbécil. Y tenía razón, Arthur miró arriba y su sonrisa creció diez veces más, yendo hacia Merlin, puso un brazo alrededor suyo. No es que a Merlin no le gustara que le tocaran, simplemente era tan raro que Arthur lo hiciera, que se echó hacia atrás. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Guinevere y yo estuvimos hablando sobre ti y tu misterioso amor de camino a su casa," explicó Arthur, mirándole encantado. Merlin soltó un suspiro molesto y miró al rey. "Cabello rubio, ojos azules… fuerte… ¿no sabes cómo te hace parecer eso?"

"Sabes, Arthur," dijo Merlin, no pudo evitarlo, estaba muy molesto. "Gwen y tú sois perfectos el uno para el otro, ¡tenéis unas bocazas como un río!"

Arthur rió, "Entiendo lo que sientes por mi, pero usar a otra persona porque es igual que yo…" Arthur sacudió la cabeza y Merlin se juró que iba a decírselo. Simplemente iba a decirle a Arthur toda la verdad. "Es bastante patético, Merlin, incluso para ti."

Iba a hacerlo, iba a decírselo, no podía más con eso. Iba a decirle que no había ningún hombre, que ni siquiera era gay, sobre su magia… sobre todo, pero se mordió la lengua, dejando que la ira se disipara, instalándose un poco en su estómago. Iba a explotar pronto, lo sabía.

"¿Algo más, Señor?" preguntó, rechinando los dientes, tenía que salir de ahí.

"¿Ese era el motivo por el que no me querías decir nada sobe él?" se rió Arthur, demasiado feliz como para notar la furia de Merlin, o si lo notó, no le importó. "No es muy justo con el hombre, puede que a él de verdad le importes… aunque, dios sabe porque lo haría."

"¿Puedo irme, por favor?" preguntó Merlin, sin rodeos. Arthur sonrió una vez más y asintió.

"Supongo que sí," dijo y Merlin se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró cuando escuchó a Arthur hablar de nuevo. "¡Intenta no soñar mucho conmigo esta noche, Merlin!"

Merlin quería maldecir, pero no lo hizo y sólo le miró, si las miradas matasen, Arthur hubiese caído muerto. Fue escaleras y pasillos abajo, tratando de llegar a sus aposentos y los de Gaius antes de que la ira de su estómago explotara. Dio un portazo, girándose para ver a Gaius sentado aún en su mesa de trabajo. Soltó un bufido molesto y Gaius le miró, confuso.

"Por dios santo, chico, casi me das un ata-"

"¡Odio a Arthur!" le cortó Merlin, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con agresividad y la tiraba al suelo. "¡Lo odio muchísimo! ¡Quiero renunciar, volveré a Ealdor y me haré granjero!" gritaba Merlin. "¿Y sabes que más? ¡Me buscaré una esposa y entonces vendré a Camelot y se la restregaré a Arthur en las narices!"

Merlin se tiró en una silla y metió la cara entre las manos, podía sentir la furia saliendo de él, su magia apareciendo. Intentó controlarla.

"¿Sobreentiendo que tú y Arthur no se están llevando bien?" preguntó Gaius y Merlin alzó la cabeza.

"Podrías decirlo así."

"¿Qué ha hecho?"

"Cree que estoy enamorado de él y me escabullo de Camelot para ver a un hombre que es exactamente como él, porque soy patético," gruñó Merlin. "Esto no merece más la pena, ¡a veces creo que sería mejor si simplemente descubriera que en realidad tengo magia!"

"Sé que parece duro ahora, pequeño, pero no debes rendirte," explicó Gaius, tratando de imponerle su consejo a Merlin, pero justo ahora, no quería.

"Gracias, pero Arthur no es más que un arrogante idiota, que quiere que todo el mundo me trate como siempre, ¡pero no lo aplica consigo mismo!" Merlin se levantó, yendo a las escaleras. "Estaba equivocado sobre él, no ha cambiado desde que le conocí, sigue siendo el mismo estúpido que siempre ha sido…"

"No lo dices en serio," dijo Gaius, soltando un suspiro. "Arthur ha cambiado, Merlin, a mejor, puede que te lo esté haciendo pasar mal, pero creo que todo es por sana diversión."

"¡Divertido para él!" gritó Merlin, mientras alcanzaba su puerta, al tope de las escaleras.

"Mejorará, ¡te lo aseguro!" gritó Gaius tras él, una última vez, mientras Merlin cerraba la puerta de su habitación e iba a su cama. Aun se sentía enfadado, más enfadado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, pero trató de calmarse y se sentó.

Arthur era un imbécil, pero había cambiado, en el calor de la rabia de Merlin, lo había olvidado, Arthur era un leal y buen rey, como siempre supo que sería. Arthur tenía un corazón amable debajo de toda esa estupidez. Y quizás, Arthur estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil con que Merlin fuera gay; Puede que solo le estuviera dando un mal momento a Merlin porque era lo que los amigos hacían a veces; darse momentos duros mutuamente. Definitivamente lo habían hecho, de otras formas, a lo largo de los años. Merlin se tumbó en la cama y se durmió, intentaría no estar enfadado con el rey por la mañana.

Merlin se despertó al amanecer y se vistió, bajando las escaleras para recuperar su chaqueta, que había dejado tirada en el suelo. Gaius estaba levantado y haciendo cosas y Merlin sólo le deseó buenos días antes de ir a por el desayuno del rey. Estaba mucho menos enfadado hoy; tenía que recordar cual era su papel, estar al lado de Arthur. Y no podía hacer eso, si se volvía a Ealdor, tomando una esposa y haciéndose granjero. La mañana fue rutinaria, Arthur no dijo nada demasiado molestoso, y Merlin le puso su armadura, para que el rey pudiera bajar a entrenar con los caballeros. Todo parecía bien, Merlin estaba agradecido por ello.

"¿Me acompañarás al campo de entrenamiento hoy, Merlin?" preguntó Arthur, mientras Merlin le tendía la espada. Merlin se encogió de hombros, no interesado realmente en sentarse a ver a los hombres jadear y sudar, mientras se golpeaban entre ellos. "Deberías."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque soy el rey y te lo estoy diciendo!"

"¿Es así como va a ser a partir de ahora?" no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Simplemente usarás la posición de rey?"

"Si tengo que hacerlo," sonrió Arthur. "Es mi derecho como rey el poder usarla." Merlin rió, no pudo evitarlo. "Entonces, ¿Vendrás?"

"Por supuesto, como sirviente del rey… debo hacer lo que se me ordena."

"Ya era hora de que aprendieras eso."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

 

Merlin corría por los aposentos de Gaius, empaquetando lo que necesitaría en el bosque, lo cual era molesto más allá de cualquier cosa. Odiaba ir de caza, ¿por qué Arthur tenía que ir a cazar?

 

"Arthur quiere pasar tiempo fuera de Camelot…"se quejó Merlin a Gaius, mientras el hombre se sentaba a su mesa, leyendo algún libro. "Está actuando irritantemente grosero hoy, me gritó por hablar con Gwaine cuando se suponía que debía llevarle la comida, ¡ni siquiera come nunca hasta dentro de una hora!" Merlin continuaba, sin notar la falta de interés de Gaius en su charla. "Y ahora tengo que ir a cazar… odio la caza…"

 

Merlin terminó de empacar y se giró a Gaius, listo para irse.

 

"Gracias, Gaius, me siento mucho mejor," explicó, sonriendo a su mentor, antes de abrir la puerta. "Supongo que saldremos ya de caza… no puedo esperar."

 

"Oh, ¿te vas?" preguntó Gaius al alzar la vista. La boca de Merlin cayó.

 

"¿No me has estado escuchando?" preguntó, sintiéndose bastante molesto. "¡Me estaba quejando sobre Arthur y como me obliga a ir de caza!"

 

"Perdóname, Merlin, te quejas tanto sobre el rey últimamente, que he empezado a no escuchar,"explicó Gaius mientras Merlin le miraba. "Pero diviértete en tu paseo de caza."

 

"Odio cazar…" gimoteó Merlin, mientras iba hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras él. Gaius no era para nada de ayuda. Merlin fue hacia el patio, donde Arthur ya le esperaba con su caballo, el viejo y desgastado caballo de Merlin, tras él.

 

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" preguntó Arthur, poniendo una mueca, mientras miraba alrededor, el sol brillaba sobre él y hacia que su pelo rubio pareciera de oro. "Vamos, Merlin… quiero volver antes de que se haga de noche."

 

"¡Ya voy!" ladró Merlin, poniendo sus pertenencias en su caballo, se sintió mal por ella, el caballo de Arthur sólo tenía que llevar su gran trasero, aunque tampoco era poca proeza. Merlin se rió y finalmente se subió en su caballo, se giró para ver a Arthur mirándole. "¿Qué?"

 

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" preguntó Arthur, bastante molesto, montándose en su caballo. Merlin rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo, para luego darle un puntapié a los caballos y ponerse en marcha hacia las afueras de Camelot.

 

Antes de adentrarse completamente en el bosque y sin maneras de dar la vuelta, Arthur se sentó de lado en el caballo, tratando de disparar con su arco a un conejo, y con un poco de magia, Merlin se aseguró de que fallara. ¿Quién querría matar a un pequeño e indefenso conejo de todos modos? Arthur soltó un pesado suspiro de frustración y se giró para sentarse bien en el caballo.

 

"Que mal, señor, creí que lo tenía…" dijo Merlin tras él, con burla; mientras comenzaban a trotar de nuevo.

 

"Guárdate tus comentarios, Merlin, todo el mundo falla un tiro alguna vez," explicó Arthur. "Además, ¿quién podría concentrarse con tu respiración en el cuello?"

 

"¡He sido completamente silencioso!" replicó Merlin, apurando a su caballo para poder ir a la par que Arthur.

 

"Tú nunca puedes ser realmente silencioso," le dijo Arthur, mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Si no estás parloteando sin parar, simplemente estás respirando… ¿cómo puede ser una sola respiración tan escandalosa?"

 

"Es un don," dijo Merlin, sonriendo con orgullo. "Puede que no fuera yo tampoco," continuó, sintiéndose confiado en sus pullas habituales, al menos Arthur no le estaba tirando nada. "Puede haber sido tu pobre puntería."

 

"Soy un cazador habilidoso, ¡mi puntería es mejor que la de cualquiera!" le dijo Arthur, sin rodeos. Merlin asintió, apretando los labios.

 

"Claro, señor," remarcó. "Pregúntale a ese conejo, seguro que dice lo mismo."

 

"¡Cállate!" le dijo Arthur, estirándose y empujando a Merlin en el hombro. Esto hizo que el hombre se balanceara bastante y cayera al suelo, en el lodo. Gritó muchas palabras, insultos en su mayoría, cuando sintió el frío y asqueroso barro traspasar su ropa. Y más allá de eso, podía escuchar a Arthur reírse.

 

"¡No es gracioso!" gruñó Merlin, tratando de encontrar una forma de pararse en el barro. Arthur ni siquiera fue a ayudarle, sentado cómodamente en su caballo. ¡Idiota!

 

"Te viene bien empleado," exclamó Arthur. "¡Búrlate de mi puntería de nuevo y verás lo que te pasa!"

 

"¿Qué me harás?" ladró Merlin, levantándose, lleno de barro ahora. "¿Tirarme de mi caballo de nuevo?"

 

"Oh no," dijo Arthur, mirando a Merlin, con un poco de peligrosidad. "Será mucho peor que eso."

 

Pero Merlin no podía pensar en nada peor que estar cubierto de barro y cabalgando. Estas cosas se pegaban en ciertas partes y se endurecía con demasiada velocidad. Merlin estaba maldiciendo a todos los que conocía cuando recordó que en efecto, si podía ser mucho peor.

 

Un trueno retumbó en el aire y su caballo se congeló, claramente asustado. No más de dos segundos después, un aguacero comenzó a caer sobre la cabeza de Merlin. Gruñó.

 

"¡Oh, esto es genial!" se quejó. "¡Sí, Arthur, vamos a cazar, hace un día hermoso!"

 

Más truenos resonaron a su alrededor, mientras resplandores de luz llenaban el cielo, El caballo de Merlin empezó a temblar bajo él. Esto era perfecto.

 

"Tenemos que encontrar un refugio," dijo Arthur. "Hay un pueblo por ahí… vamos."

 

Arthur empezó a dirigirse hacia allí, su caballo sí se movía. Mientras que el de Merlin seguía ahí, incluso ignoraba las fuertes patadas que Merlin le estaba dando a sus costados. Seguía ahí parada. Miró a Arthur trotar lejos y empezó a entrarle pánico.

 

"Uh, ¡Arthur!" le llamó. "¡Mi caballo está congelado!"

 

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur, girándose. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

 

"Mira," para demostrarlo, Merlin le pateó un lado, sólo para que el caballo resoplara. Arthur se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y girando su propio caballo para volver junto a él. Cogió las riendas y tiró de ella. Cabalgaron lado a lado entonces. El coraje del caballo no congelado de Arthur y sus tirones funcionaban con la pobre y vieja mula de Merlin.

 

Para cuando alcanzaron un pequeño, casi inexistente pueblo, que consistía de dos… contados, dos edificios, Merlin estaba agradecido por una cosa, la lluvia había eliminado todo el barro seco. Sin embargo, estaba infeliz por el frío que tenía, y lo calado que estaba, hasta los huesos. Seguramente pillaría un resfriado después de esto. La posada, (uno de los dos edificios,) tenía una larga madera en la cual ataron a los caballos fuera de la peor parte de la lluvia, antes de entrar.

 

Dentro estaba oscuro, sólo unas pocas velas encendidas, probablemente para esconder la fealdad de sus ocupantes, los cuatro que había. Merlin saludó, lentamente, a uno alto, que le estaba mirando con fiereza. Merlin dio una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió tras Arthur, en busca de refugio, ¿quién era tan estúpido como para pegar al Rey de Camelot? En realidad, bastante gente lo haría, ahora que lo pensaba.

 

Arthur se dirigió hacia el mostrador y Merlin le siguió pegado a él, no queriendo quedarse solo con los otros cuatro fornidos hombres. Arthur se giró y rodó los ojos, antes de sonreír a la mujer del mostrador.

 

"Dos de tus mejores, por favor," le dijo, y ella sonrió, dulcemente, yendo a buscar las bebidas. Merlin no quería beber, pero al menos le calentaría un poco. La mujer volvió y colocó dos copas frente a ellos, aun sonriéndoles de forma dulce. Merlin decidió entonces, que era demasiado encantadora para estar trabajando en un lugar como aquel.

 

"Está cayendo una buena ahí afuera," examinó, mirando hacia la puerta. "No parece que vaya a parar pronto, tampoco."

 

"Por lo que sé de este tiempo, no lo creo probable," coincidió Arthur, tomando un trago de su copa, antes de soltar un suspiro molesto.

 

"Miraos, completamente empapados," chasqueó la lengua. "¿Querríais unas habitaciones para esta noche?"

 

"Creo que sí," asintió Arthur. "Sería poco inteligente aventurarse a volver esta noche."

 

"Iré a por las llaves," dijo, sonriendo de nuevo mientras se alejaba. Sin embargo, Merlin estaba bastante molesto con esto, prefería volver a Camelot, pero sólo soltó un suspiro frustrado. La mujer no tardó en regresar, y puso una llave enfrente de Merlin, nunca solía tener una habitación propia, normalmente dormía en el suelo de Arthur, así que esto fue un poco sorprendente. "Eres mono."

 

"¿Lo soy?" preguntó, perdiendo el mal humor bastante rápido.

 

"Uhum," sonrió ella. "Me hace preguntarme porque parece que lo hayas pasado tan mal."

 

"No tanto, puedo asegurarte," la cortó Arthur, cogiendo la llave de enfrente de Merlin. "Una habitación será más que suficiente," continuó. "¿Hay algún lugar donde dejar nuestros caballos?"

 

La mujer parecía un poco desalentada pero asintió.

 

"Justo detrás de aquí hay un pequeño establo."

 

"Gracias," le dijo Arthur, antes de girarse a Merlin. "Ve, guárdalos."

 

Merlin bufó, maldiciendo a Arthur en su cabeza, mientras iba hacia la puerta, pasando a los corpulentos hombres y saliendo afuera.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Para cuando Merlin terminó de acomodar los caballos en el establo, y alimentarlos, y pudo regresar a la posada, estaba seguro de que no conseguirá secarse, nunca. Arthur ya no estaba junto a la barra, y la posadera le saludó, mostrándole el camino hacia las escaleras con un guiño, mientras iba hacia allá. Sonrió mientras las subía, por fin alguien que no creía que era gay.

Había conseguido ver la llave que Arthur había tomado de enfrente de sus narices, y sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Habitación siete. Cuando llegó, atravesó la puerta directamente, como siempre hacía y no le sorprendió encontrarse a Arthur sin camisa. Merlin quería quitarse la ropa también, pero desnudarse enfrente del rey no era una opción. Aunque Merlin no sabía porque, ya que Arthur se desnudaba frente a él constantemente.

Arthur tiró sus pantalones después de eso, metiéndose en una de las camas de la sala, habían dos camas, así que al menos Merlin no tendría que dormir en el suelo de nuevo. Aun no estaba oscuro en el exterior, a pesar de los nubarrones que causaban la lluvia. Y, no era tan tarde como para dormir, pero no había nada más que hacer. Sin embargo, Merlin se quedó ahí parado. Tenía que encontrar algo para cenar y empezar un fuego en la pequeña chimenea, para que sus ropas se secaran durante la noche, pero estaba tan congelado como su caballo antes. Sentía sus dientes castañear.

"¿Tienes frío, Merlin?" le preguntó Arthur, y Merlin la encontró una preguntar estúpida.

"Sí," contestó de todos modos.

"Tus labios están azules."

"Gracias por la anotación, señor…" rodó los ojos y forzó a sus huesos a moverse hacia la chimenea. Se arrodilló y maldijo a todos los que conocía de nuevo, deseando por un segundo, ser el rey y que Arthur fuera el maldito sirviente. Sería un cambio agradable.

"Toda esta lluvia producirá una buena cosecha en verano," dijo Arthur tras él y Merlin asintió, suspirando. Silenciosamente, murmuró un hechizo para empezar el fuego, esperando que Arthur no le oyera. "Si tan sólo no hiciera todo tan… húmedo."

No se había dado cuenta, Merlin sonrió y se levantó para colocarse ante el crepitante fuego. Se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Arthur en él, lo que le hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, su ropa hacía ruidos extraños al rozarse con él.

"Será mejor que te quites esa ropa, Merlin, antes de que se te pegue para siempre," le dijo Arthur, acostado sobre sus codos en la cama. Merlin se sintió muy incómodo con eso. Nunca se había quitado la ropa delante del rey y no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo ahora.

Merlin se sentía como si fuera un espectáculo, como en una de esas tabernas de las que Gwaine le había hablado, cuando se quitó su camisa, con los ojos de Arthur fijos en él. No le gustaba, pero no sabía como decirle al rey que no le mirara mientras se desvestía. Aunque, era de entendimiento común no mirar a alguien mientras se quita su ropa.

Puso sus ropas y botas ante el fuego, y corrió a la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello, principalmente porque se sentía incómodo y ligeramente porque seguía congelado. Las mantas, a su alrededor, le calentaron rápido, lo suficiente, estaba seguro, para devolver sus labios a un color normal. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo demasiado temprano para dormir y empezaba a estar hambriento.

"Toda la comida que traje está fría y empapada," se quejó Merlin, ceñudo. Miró a Arthur para verle con la misma expresión.

"Es tu culpa," explicó Arthur, "Si te hubieras dado prisa, habríamos llegado antes y quizás antes de que empezara a llover."

"No, no lo creo," discrepó Merlin, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Creo que fue tu culpa, tardando tanto en disparar a ese conejo."

"Si hubiese disparado a ese conejo a lo mejor tendríamos algo de comer," respondió Arthur, molesto. "O quizás si no fueras una chica y no hubieras caído en el barro…"

"¡Me empujaste!"

"¡Y te lo merecías!"

La noche fue larga y sin descanso, llena con quejas de hambre y culpas, (que las echaba principalmente Arthur,) por la mañana Merlin no podía esperar a levantarse, e ir a buscar algo de comer. Se levantó antes que Arthur, que roncaba en su cama. Se vistió rápido; su ropa casi seca, gracias al fuego mágico de la noche. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, preparado a hacer cualquier cosa por algo de comer. La misma mujer seguía tras la barra, esta vez sola, los corpulentos hombres no estaban.

"Buenos días," sonrió, mientras llegaba. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. "Difícilmente, cuando tu amigo ronca como un oso." Ella rió y Merlin sonrió. "Tengo un poco de hambre también; toda nuestra comida se arruinó con la lluvia."

"Me lo supuse," dijo y alcanzó algo bajo el mostrador, sacando un plato con mucho pan. "He hecho esto para vosotros, para que os lo llevéis."

"Eso es muy amable," le dijo Merlin, no pudo evitar coger un trozo de pan y tomar un bocado, aún estaba caliente.

"Eres demasiado mono, no me gustaría que te fueras con hambre y perdieras algo de esa belleza por hambruna," le dijo, flirteando sin vergüenza, y a Merlin no les molestaba en absoluto. "¿Crees que te veré pasar por aquí de nuevo pronto?"

"No lo creo," respondió alguien por Merlin, y debía ser Arthur, ya que Merlin escuchó sus fuertes pisadas. En lugar de tomar un pedazo de pan del plato, cogió el que Merlin se llevaba a la boca con entusiasmo. "Vámonos, aún quiero ir a cazar un poco antes de regresar."

Merlin resopló, levantándose. La mujer aún sonreía, pero esta había cambiado de coqueta a confusa. Quiso pegar a Arthur, el gran idiota tenía que arruinar todo.

"De todos modos ha sido un placer conocerte…" se quedó a medias, esperando su nombre, él le sonrió amablemente tratando de responderle, pero…

"Merlin, su nombre es Merlin," contestó Arthur más rápido, tomando más pan del plato, antes de empujar a Merlin hacia la puerta. "Y es gay."

"Oh…" fue todo lo que la mujer dijo, cuando Merlin intentaba girarse y golpear a Arthur. Valdría la pena la semana que pasaría en calabozo. Pero por desgracia, Arthur era demasiado fuerte y le empujaba hacia la puerta de una forma en la que no le podía pelear. Sin embargo, afuera, una vez la mujer estuvo encerrada dentro. Merlin se enfrentó a Arthur.

"¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!" gritó, mientras rodeaban el edificio, hacia el establo, para recuperar sus caballos. "¡¿Por qué se lo has dicho?!"

"¿Por qué le dejabas tirarte los trastos cuando no tiene ninguna oportunidad?" le preguntó Arthur, alzando las cejas. "Creo que sólo te gusta la atención."

"¡No!" respondió Merlin, abriendo la puerta, encontrando a ambos caballos apiñados juntos. Fue hacia el suyo y dijo su nombre, aún molesto con Arthur. No había estado demasiado interesado en la mujer, aunque claro que era hermosa, pero ese no era el punto. "¡No puedes decirle a cada chica que flirtee conmigo que soy gay!"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Arthur, mientras se montaba en su caballo con una sonrisa. "¿No es la verdad?"

Merlin no contestó, no tuvo tiempo, Arthur pateó a su caballo y empezó a salir del establo. No, no es la verdad, quería decir tanto Merlin, cuando hizo lo mismo con su caballo, siguiendo a Arthur hacia el bosque.

Después de un tiempo, Merlin perdió la molestia con Arthur mientras iban entre los árboles y arbustos. Fue después de lo que parecieron horas, pero probablemente sólo fueron una o dos; por fin habían parado, en un pequeño claro. Merlin vio como Arthur saltaba del caballo y miraba a su alrededor, tomando su ballesta.

"Había un ciervo justo ahí, ¿lo viste?" preguntó, en alerta, sus ojos viajando entre los abundantes árboles de la izquierda de Merlin.

"No," contestó con honestidad, él nunca buscaba animales. Brujos, gente tratando de matar a Arthur, buscaba eso, no indefensas criaturas del bosque. Hubo un ruido en los arbustos y Arthur hizo un 'AJÁ' y fue tras él. Merlin rodó los ojos y se quedó en el claro, pero se bajo de su caballo, con las piernas un poco entumecidas. Se agachó y se las acarició, rodando los ojos, simplemente quería volver a Camelot de una vez. Se suponía que estarían de vuelta ayer por la tarde, lo que significaba que la gente ya estaría preocupada por dónde habrían ido. Agravaine incluso podía haber mandado una patrulla de búsqueda.

Hubo otro movimiento de arbustos y Merlin continuó con sus piernas, dando por hecho que era Arthur; no se molestó en mirar. Sólo reconoció el sonido de unas suaves pisadas en el campo frente a él.

"¿No encontraste a tu precioso ciervo, imbécil?" preguntó, pero no hubo réplica. Arthur siempre participaba en este juego de insultos, y cuando no lo hacía, preocupaba a Merlin, siempre significaba que había algo mal, así que se levantó. "¿Arthur?" pero quien estaba frente a él no era Arthur, ni siquiera era un humano. "Oh mierda…"

El blanco bebé dragón, pequeño y muy curioso, casi como un perrito, reconoció a Merlin y saltó, estirando las alas para mantenerse equilibrado. Pequeños arrullos escapaban de su hocico mientras bailaba alrededor de Merlin, de una manera extraña. Eso, si Merlin no estuviera espantado de que Arthur volviera en cualquier momento, sería bastante adorable.

"¡No, shh!" le dijo, sacudiendo las manos, pero eso pareció animarla más, soltó unas pequeñas bolas de fuego para impresionarle. "No…no, vete, ¡vete a casa!" le dijo, aunque parecía una pérdida de tiempo. "¿Dónde está Kilgarrah?"

Ante esto, ella hizo un sonido jadeante y voló recto hacia arriba, y entonces se lanzó en picado, tirándose de nuevo en el césped de una forma orgullosa. Eso no contestaba la pregunta de Merlin para nada. Parecía estar alardeando, mostrándole a Merlin que podía volar ahora, y aunque era algo impresionante, quería que se fuera antes de que Arthur volviera.

"¡Tienes que irte, busca a Kilgarrah!" le dijo, sin usar su voz de Señor de Dragón, porque no estaba seguro de como la tomaría, y estaba seguro de que sus pequeñas alas no eran lo suficiente fuerte para volar a dónde necesitaba ir. Y la última opción era llamar a Kilgarrah, que en realidad estaba fuera de cuestión, con Arthur rondando, Merlin estaba seguro de que Arthur notaría un pequeño bebé dragón volando por ahí, o el sonido de una orden de un Señor de Dragón. Merlin se estrujó el cerebro buscando una idea, y deseaba que dejara de bailar frente a él, pero justo entonces, escuchó a Arthur llamarle.

"¡Ve y busca a Kilgarrah!" le dijo una última vez, mientras iba hacia los arbustos por los que Arthur se había deslizado antes. No miró atrás, tratando de mostrarle que él estaba al mando y que lo decía en serio. Encontró a Arthur poco después, inclinado sobre un árbol, con la ballesta colocada sobre el hombro. "¿Encontraste el ciervo?"

"No," suspiró Arthur, mirando a Merlin. "Te escuché hablar; pensé que a lo mejor te habías vuelto a meter en problemas."

"No," sacudió la cabeza, quizá demasiado, tratando de parecer inocente. "Simplemente hablaba con los caballos."

"Eres un hombre muy extraño…" le dijo Arthur, dándole la mirada de 'no eres normal', que Merlin había recibido de él muchas veces como para reconocerla. "Bueno, dejémoslo así, quiero volver a-"

"No…" se puso delante de él, preocupado porque Aithusa siguiera allí, no parecía escuchar mucho. "Quedémonos aquí…"

"¿Por qué íbamos a quedarnos aquí?" preguntó Arthur, dándole esa mirada de nuevo. "Te comportas muy raro…"

Empujó a Merlin fuera de su camino y pasó, Merlin se quedó parado, sin saber que más hacer. Corrió tras Arthur, hasta encontrarle atravesando los últimos arbustos y…

"No, Arthur… espera…" le placó, tirándolo al suelo. Arthur gritó de sorpresa, que sonó un poco como el nombre de Merlin, y Merlin le sujetó, temeroso por el dragón y por ahora ese pesado cuerpo. Estaba siendo un completo idiota ahora mismo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" ladró Arthur, tratando de empujar la cara de Merlin pero fallando, quedándose flácido, tirado sobre espaldas en el suelo. Esto era muy extraño, mucho. "¿Puedes explicarme porque demonios me has placado?"

"Podría, pero, yo….uh…"

"Dame una buena razón por la que no debería matarte ahora mismo." Dijo Arthur, y era una respuesta válida. Pero Merlin estaba muy ocupado mirando arriba, comprobando los alrededores; estaban los caballos, aun atados a aquel árbol, había hierba, tierra, una roca… pero no Aithusa, Merlin suspiró con alivio, pero entonces recordó dónde estaba sentado a horcajadas. "¡MERLIN!"

"Yo sólo… yo… creí oír bandidos."

"¿Así que me derribaste?"

"Intentaba protegerte," mintió Merlin. Arthur asintió, aun bajo Merlin, y cuando Merlin recordó una vez donde estaba, se volvió muy incómodo. Pero justo entonces, se escuchó más movimiento de arbusto y Merlin entró en pánico.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Arthur, mirando hacia allá, a los árboles. Merlin sabía lo que era.

"Quizás son los bandidos," sugirió, tratando de darle tiempo al dragón para irse, si era lo suficiente lista.

"No suena como bandidos," dijo Arthur pensándolo.

"Puede que el ciervo…"

"No suena como un ciervo tampoco," dijo, sospechando mucho y empujando a Merlin para levantarse. Sacó su espada, que había estado presionada contra la rodilla de Merlin segundos atrás y fue hacia los árboles. Merlin se levantó y miró con miedo, acercándose, mordiéndose el labio y preguntándose como podría pedirle a Arthur que no matara al bebé dragón sin que pareciera que tuviera nada que ver con su nacimiento.

"Arthur…" dijo, casi en un suspiro, mientras el rey quitaba las últimas ramas de los árboles, con el filo de su espada, para encontrarse a un blanco bebé dragón, echándole fuego a un gran bicho.

"Dios mío…"

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenoooo, hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que la hayan disfrutado y cotinuen con ganas la continuación, aunque he de avisar que desgraciadamente no podré actualizarla con tanta rapidez como esta, ya que no he tenido tiempo de traducirla entera y ando un poco escasa de tiempo para ponerme a ello, pero intentaré no demorarme mucho ;P

**Capítulo 10**

"¡Es un dragón!" exclamó Arthur, con sorpresa. Merlin se temió lo peor, mientras Aithusa alzaba la vista y farfullaba, saltando hacia ellos, Arthur mantuvo la espada amenazadoramente, mirándola. Aithusa, confundiendo a Arthur con alguien que se preocupaba, empezó a hacer los mismos trucos, (si se podían llamar así,) que había hecho para Merlin antes. Por un segundo, Merlin se preguntó a cuantas personas se los habría enseñado Aithusa. Pero entonces, volvió el miedo que sentía por su vida. Sería mucho más fácil matar a un bebé dragón de lo que había sido para Arthur matar al Gran Dragón, en lo cual había fallado.

"Arthur…" dijo Merlin, preparado para decirle la verdad si fuera necesario, con tal de que no dañara al dragón. "Por favor, no la mates, solo es un bebé."

Arthur, que había estado mirando la extraña danza, alzó la vista hacia Merlin.

"¿Crees que lo haría?" preguntó, alzando las cejas. "No está haciendo ningún mal, es un bebé después de todo."

"¿No vas a…?" preguntó Merlin, sonriendo de golpe. "Lo siento…sólo pensé."

"Sé lo que pensaste," dijo Arthur, rodeándoles a él y a Aithusa, dirigiéndose hacia los caballos. El dragón entonces, viendo a su audiencia marchar, se giró hacia Merlin, tratando de ponerse a su nivel, saltando a su alrededor. "Parece que le gustas…"

"Ella es sólo un bebé, no conoce nada mejor," explicó Merlin, sonriendo a Aithusa, sintiéndose atolondrado de que Arthur no fuera a dañarla.

"Así que, dime Merlin," dijo Arthur entonces, volviendo hacia ellos, con la espada guardada. Lo cual era una buena señal, significaba que no se sentía amenazado. "¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?"

"Yo, um… no lo sé," mintió Merlin, abriendo los ojos. "Es sólo que… parece una chica."

"Supongo que tienes razón," asintió Arthur, dando un chasquido, que podría haber sido una sonrisa hacia Aithusa. "Lo que no consigo entender, es cómo este bebé dragón está aquí."

"Tampoco estoy seguro…" se quedó sin voz Merlin, esta vez, no mentía, realmente no tenía ni idea. Creía que Kilgarrah estaba cuidando de ella.

"El huevo debe haber sobrevivido a la destrucción," dijo Arthur, poniendo las manos en las caderas. "Y alguien debe haberlo encontrado y darle calor," dijo, mirando a Merlin. "Gaius me dijo una vez que sólo un Señor de Dragón podía ayudar a nacer un dragón de un huevo."

"Sí, también he escuchado eso," asintió Merlin, mordiéndose el labio.

"Pero el último señor de dragón murió, lo conocimos," continuó Arthur. "¿Lo recuerdas, Merlin?"

"Sí, claro que sí," asintió Merlin de nuevo, recordando muy bien a su padre. Aún era un recuerdo doloroso, lo había conocido por muy poco tiempo. "Pero tú no sabes que fuera de verdad el último, ¿no?"

"Está marcado como que lo era."

"Pero un señor de dragón podía tener hijos… ¿no?"

"Claro que podía," asintió Arthur esta vez. "Puede que Balinor tuviera un hijo."

"Podría ser…"

"Uhum," dijo Arthur, mirando hacia el cielo y el pequeño claro. "Sabes, el vivió en Ealdor un tiempo, con una mujer llamada Hunith, me lo dijo mientras buscabas leña. Supuse que era tu madre."

"Mi…¿mi madre?" preguntó Merlin, con el corazón repentinamente acelerado.

"A menos que conozcas a otra Hunith que viva allí," dijo Arthur, con una sonrisa. Pero Merlin no pudo evitar la preocupación, eso significaba que Arthur sabía que su madre había albergado a su padre, y eso iba contra la ley, dado que su padre era un forajido. "¿Por qué pareces tan preocupado, Merlin?"

"Yo sólo…yo…" soltó un suspiro, incapaz de continuar. Arthur frunció el ceño ante eso.

"¿En serio crees que podría hacerle algo a tu madre? ¿O arrestarla por algo que sucedió hace más de veinte años?" preguntó Arthur, casi ofendido. "Debes tener un muy mal concepto de mi."

"No, yo no…"

"Eso sería como si arrestara a Gaius por dar cobijo a un brujo," dijo Arthur entonces, y la boca de Merlin cayó, su corazón se detuvo literalmente en su pecho, ante las palabras del rey. Arthur rió. "Sabes que lo ha hecho antes, muchas veces, pero yo no te haría eso. Ella es tu madre y quieres a Gaius como un padre."

"Yo…" trató Merlin, pero parecía que se había quedado sin palabras. "Gracias."

"No soy tan tonto como para pensar que todos los que tienen magia son malvados," continuó Arthur, sus ojos fijos en Merlin. "Estoy seguro de eso, que hay gente con magia ahí afuera que es buena. El señor de dragón, era un buen hombre, accedió a ayudar a Camelot incluso con todo lo que mi padre le hizo, murió…protegiéndote," suspiró Arthur, pensando. "No puedo ignorar eso, no importa lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado. Quizás, si tiene un hijo, también es un buen hombre."

"Quizás…" sonrió Merlin, incapaz de esconder el burbujeo de afecto que crecía en su interior. Después de todo ese tiempo, pensando que Arthur odiaba a los magos, descubrir esto. Sonrió de forma terrible a Arthur, que sólo rió y palmeó a Merlin en el hombro.

"Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino," dijo, dejando su mano en el hombro de Merlin más tiempo del necesario. "Seguramente estén preocupados por nosotros," Merlin asintió, tratando de componerse. "¿Estará bien ella sola?"

"Eso creo," dijo Merlin, mirando a Aithusa, habiéndose olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

"Bien," dijo Arthur, y entonces hizo algo extraño, se inclinó hacia Merlin. "Dile adiós," le susurró en el oído, antes de alejar la mano de su hombro y abofetearle el trasero. Merlin gritó, sorprendido, ojos bien abiertos. Arthur rió. "¿Qué…?"

Se alejó y Merlin quedó congelado, y un poco confuso, Arthur le había pegado muchas veces, pero nunca así. Era extraño, pero Merlin decidió dejarlo pasar, quizás pensó que era divertido o algo. Merlin se inclinó hacia delante y Aithusa saltó, dejando que su mano tocará su escamosa cabeza.

"Ve a buscar a Kilgarrah," le susurró, una última vez, antes de pararse y girarse hacia Arthur, encontrándolo mirándole mientras acariciaba su caballo.

"Vamos, Merlin," dijo, con bastante condescendencia. "Antes de que oscurezca."

Merlin rodó los ojos, caminando hacia los caballos, dónde los desató y vio como Arthur montaba al suyo. Merlin hizo lo mismo, mirando por última vez a Aithusa, antes de empezar a galopar fuera del claro y de su vista.

No tardaron mucho en regresar a Camelot, a una masa de personas congregadas frente a los muros del castillo. Todos exigiendo saber donde había estado Arthur. Merlin notó a Gwen ahí, y a Leon, y al resto de caballeros, Gaius mirando a Merlin de una forma que mostraba que tendría que dar explicaciones después, pero la única persona que no estaba ahí era Agravaine y eso le preocupó un poco. ¿Por qué no estaba su propio tío preocupado por Arthur?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. (Vale, este es tristemente el último capítulo de esta historia, pero como podéis ver la he añadido a una serie, y la segunda parte se llamará Cortejo deplorable y la empezaré a subir en unos días. Gracias por leer y por el apoyo a esta historia, no puedo creer que a tanta gente le haya gustado, de verdad.)


End file.
